Never Say Never
by blackNdeadly
Summary: Eric and Sookie have been best friends since high school...until Eric realizes his true feelings for her... Will he have the courage to tell her or will he let her be with new man Bill?
1. Chapter 1: Once Upon A Time

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but have always been in love with the story...please review and if you have any suggestions, please tell me. I am open to anything. This idea came to me as I was reading a story on FanFiction and I thought why not Aussie versions of things...enjoy...**

**I would live to thank sassyvampama for the edited changes...this chapter is so much better than my own...to sassyvampmama...I bow to you...**

**Don't worry it's still the same!! But the changes made it so much better for those who couldn't understand it....**

**Chapter One**

"Eric Northman, get your bloody arse out of bed now or else I'm gonna deck you!!" screamed the voice of a woman.

I groaned and opened my eyes to see a face and blond hair staring at me. Ah...Sookie Stackhouse my one and only annoying best friend. I groaned again and pulled the covers over me.

"Fuck off, Stackhouse...sleepy time." I grumbled.

"Okay, that's it." She said before ripping the covers off my bed and jumping on top of me. For someone so small, she can really be a bitch, but I still love her. I groaned as she bounced on me like a child, sometimes she is just so childish really. She was 23 and needed to grow up. I decided to wake up and pull myself up against the bed post. She calmed down and sat on the edge of my bed. I looked at the clock and saw that it was 4:30am in the morning. I groaned, staring at her.

"Stackhouse, why are you waking me up this early in the morning? You know I worked at the pub until 3:00 this morning!" I yelled at her. She simply smiled and smirked at me. I gave her a dark look in return.

"Do you know what day it is?" she asked.

"Is it the day for you to piss off and let me get some more sleep?" I said. She gave me a look and I smiled to myself.

"Today is the day we are going to my sister's wedding? You know, driving to Port Douglas and seeing my sister make the biggest mistake of her life?" she reminded me. Now I remembered, but the wedding was a still a week away and technically Tara wasn't really her sister. Sookie's parents, before they died, had adopted Tara because her family was a bunch of dickheads that drank too much. So Sookie's family asked Tara to come live with them and accepted her with open arms.

I grew up with Sookie and Tara and their brother Jason, who was a Tosser- though apart from all of his flings, he was a pretty decent guy. Sookie and I had met in primary school; we were the odd ones left out, so we joined together and became best friends. Then Tara came along and Jason joined our crew when we entered high school. High school was a blast; we would play Rugby (or Footy as we like to call it) games in the park, Sookie would root for the Maroons while I was rooting for the Blues. Ahh, wonderful times...

As my mind was busy relieving memories, Sookie hit me in the head with my pillow... I growled softly, this girl is going to be the death of me.

"What in the bloody hell was that for?" I grumbled at her. She just smiled sweetly at me.

"Well, you comin' or not? My car waits for no one." Sookie said, with a smirk on her face. I smiled at her, being won over by the excited blonde. I shook my head and got up out of bed to start packing.

"So, what kind of clothing do we need? Formal wear, casual wear, or boardies, shirts and thongs?" I asked her.

"Obviously you need a nice suit to wear to the wedding, but every other day is gonna be casual. So yeah...bring some boardies but not the blue ones." She grimaced at the thought of my Aussie board shorts. I smiled and pulled out the pair in question. She looked away and pretended to gag. I had a lot of memories with the blue shorts, including my very memorable 18th birthday.

"These boardies you mean? But these are famous Stackhouse... though you should know because you brought them for me." I told her, smiling as I packed the shorts and other various items. She gave me a look and I went back to packing, smirking.

"So is it just me coming along for the ride or is Jason comin' too?" I asked, heading towards my bathroom to take a shower. I closed the door behind me, but I could still hear Sookie from the other side.

"Yeah...but Jason and Pam are taking his Holden Commodore. So we have the Toyota all to ourselves." She told me.

Pam, my sister, was also Jason's on and off again girlfriend. Pam and I were close, but their relationship was one of the reasons why Jason was quickly heading towards my shit-list. The only reason he wasn't totally on it yet was because of the way he cared for Sookie and Tara. After their parents died in a car accident when Sookie was 9, their grandmother, Adele, had raised them. Unfortunately, Adele was diagnosed with terminal cancer and died when Sookie and Tara were only 15 years old. Jason, who was several years older than them, took over the role as care-giver for them, and he was brilliant as their guardian. However, he needed lessons on how to be a good boyfriend, in my opinion.

"Anybody else coming?" I hopped out of the shower and started to dry myself off. I looked in the mirror at myself. I wasn't bad looking. I was fit, firm, had the six-pack abs, muscles and I was blond-haired with blue eyes. Hang-on, scratch that, I was handsome. I smiled at myself before putting on my boxers, some shorts and a vintage Cold Chisel band t-shirt before heading back to my room. I would like to have gotten dressed in my room, as it was bigger than the bathroom, but Sookie was in there.

"Yeah, Amelia and Sam. You know, those two are going to be the next to get married. I swear, those two are so love-sick for each other, I mean it. Just the other day, I went shopping with Mia, and Sam was calling or texting her every fucking five minutes...far out mate. Fair dinkum - they were texting each other the whole time, saying that they missed each other. I almost gagged on the spot." She shivered at the memory of her best female friend and my best guy friend acting that way since they have been together.

Sam and I had been friends for years; we were next door neighbours as kids. We still are close, but things were different now. Amelia, otherwise known as Mia, had moved in with him at the same time Sookie moved into my spare bedroom downstairs. Sookie and Mia had become besties, so they were close, just like me and Sam. Sam had had a troubled childhood but he always came out on top.

"Are they driving with us or going on their own?" I asked. She groaned, which answered my question.

"Well you shouldn't have offered to drive them." I told her.

"How could I not? I mean their car is at the shop getting serviced, just like you car after that stupid accident you had when you went drag-racing." She scolded at me. I smiled at the memory of what had happened for Sam's car to need to go to the garage for repairs.

Sam and I loved to drag-race against each other and would do it on the highway. Since we lived in Townsville, Queensland, the roads were wide enough to race side-by-side and so every chance we could get, Sam, Jason and I would race our cars. Only last time I was driving too fast and crashed my beloved Holden Ute SVZ into a tree. Sam's car, a Ford Falcon XR6, had really burnt out tires and was getting them replaced with new ones just like my Ute has. Jason owned a Holden Commodore VE whilst Sookie's car was a Toyota RAV4 that she brought while she was in Uni. studying business. I studied Aviations and Mechanics, as I loved planes and fixing things. She wanted to run her own business but for now she was running the bar, Merlotte's, along with Sam, who was the owner. I was the bartender there for now, but I was hoping to find a job at the airport. Soon I will work for either Qantas or Jetstar or Virgin Blue, but for now I was Eric, the hot bartender.

"Hey, you can't keep a man from racing and showing off his prize." I told her, grinning sheepishly.

"Which would be what exactly?" she asked.

"See whose car is the fastest!"

"Or to see who the biggest dickhead in history was." She said. I gave her a look, from which she smirked and tried to keep her laughter in.

"Take that back, Stackhouse." I warned, grabbing a pillow.

"Or you'll what?" Sookie teased, egging me on. She grabbed my Doona in an effort to use it as a weapon. I playfully hit her with the pillow and she jumped on me with the Doona as we fell down onto the floor, rolling and laughing at the same time. Then somehow I ended up on top of her. Our eyes met and I looked at her properly. Although she was annoying at times, she was incredibly beautiful, and as I was on top of her, I stared into her blue eyes for what seemed like forever. Her hair was naturally a light blonde but she had dyed it a darker ash blonde. But just laying there, my heart quickened at the sight of her as I thought over and over in my head, "She is beautiful."

She smiled at me and I felt a pang in my heart. Oh fuck, what in the world was happening? I quickly rolled off her and she got up, laughing,

"Ha-ha, I win. Let's get going, loser, or Mia and Sam will be mad." She got up and walked out. I got up as well, and grabbed my bag, with the thoughts of moments earlier swirling around in my head. I had never felt this way about Sookie before and I was clueless about what to do.

As we headed out towards Sookie's red Toyota, I noticed Sam and Mia heading towards us and I waved to them. I wanted to talk to Sam about what had happen earlier but couldn't because Sookie was there.

What the hell? I mean Sookie is my best friend yet I was having all of the feelings towards her all of a sudden. But I couldn't keep it in; I needed to talk to Sam, but it would have to wait until I could get him alone.

We all hopped into her car and I pulled out Sookie's CD case, putting the latest Nickelback CD in. Sookie and I both loved Nickelback and all things rock. As we drove towards the highway, heading towards Cairns, Sookie noticed the love-sick couple making out in the backseat. I was riding shot-gun, so I didn't know what was going on until Sookie yelled at them.

"You two better bloody cut it out or I'll deck ya!" Sookie warned, as I smiled as the couple gave her looks. Then, our song, 'Never Gonna Be Alone' came on and all four of us started to sing.

_Time, is going by, so much faster than I, _

_And I'm starting to regret not spending all of here with you,_

_And I'm wondering why I've kept this bottled up inside,_

_So I'm starting to regret not selling all of it to you_

_So if I haven't yet, I gotta let you know_

As we were singing, I was remembering some early memories of Sookie and me. The first time I saw her, I had a crush on her. I thought about the time she lost her parents and the when she lost her grandmother; how I was there for her both times when she cried. I remembered my 18th birthday, when we lost our virginity to each other and swore to take the secret to our graves.

_You're never gonna be alone, from this moment on_

_If you ever feel like letting go, I won't let you fall_

_When all hope is gone, I know that you can carry on_

_We're gonna see the world out, I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone_

Holy crap and dung shit, I was in love with my best friend, Sookie Stackhouse. Fuck me...


	2. Chapter 2: Realising

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the lovely Mrs Harris Does....**

**I would live to thank sassyvampama for the edited changes...**

**Don't worry it's still the same!! But the changes made it so much better for those who couldn't understand it....**

**I also realised that some may not know who the Blues and Maroons were...they are the footy teams for NRL (National Rugby League). Blues represent New South Wales and Maroons represent Queensland. Fair Dinkum means "Far out"...I think...I keep hearing my grandfather say it so... and Cold Chisel is a band that was famous in the 80's and still is to some fans, like me!**

**Chapter Two**

The drive from Townsville to Cairns was only 281ks (175 miles), and usually only took about four hours. However, Amelia and Sookie seemed to think that we needed to stop at every town we passed through on this trip. We stopped in Tully for a bit to look at the giant gumboot, then again at a small place called Harvey's, just outside of Innisfail. All in all, it took us nearly the whole day to finally arrive in Cairns in time for a late lunch. We still had about 58ks (about 36 miles) before we made it to Port Douglas, but I didn't mind, as it gave me some time to think about my newly discovered feelings towards Sookie.

We arrived in Cairns just after 4:00 pm, and all of us were tired of being in the car for so long. We decided to stop at a park and walk down the strand. We stopped at a Fish and Chip shop and ordered some Tucker. I was starving and wanted a change from all the lollies we had on the way to Cairns. After grabbing some lunch to go, we made our way to the beach and sat on a bench to eat our food. After we had finished eating, the girls announced that they were going to go and look at the markets. This allowed me to talk to Sam.

"Hey, I need your advice." I started.

"Yeah sure...what's up?" he asked.

"I'm falling for her." I told him. Sam's jaw dropped, the look on his face was pure shock.

"You're falling for _my _Mia?" he asked, getting angry. I quickly shook my head, trying to reassure him.

"No you arse, Sookie...I think I am finally realizing what I have always felt for her." I said.

"Wow...really? That's great, mate!!" he asked.

I just nodded my head yes.

"That's really good to hear...it's about time, mate..." he said.

I looked at him, puzzled.

"Well, I know that she loves you, so...go for it!" he encouraged.

"How should I go about it? And how do you know that?" I asked.

"Just...uh...tell her how you feel and see where it takes you and Mia told me..." he said.

I nodded again and stared at the water; thinking about how I could reveal my feelings to her.

"Hey guys, what are you up too?" came the voice of Mia. I turned around and notice that Sookie was not with her.

"Where's Sookie?" I asked, a little worried.

"Oh, she's coming... She just ran into someone she knows that is coming to the wedding. In fact it's someone you know too!" Mia told me. I waited for Sookie and within seconds she was coming towards us with a man I certainly did know. Lafayette is the gayest aboriginal I had ever met, and I happen to know that he has a crush on me, or at least he used to. I tried not to cringe as he approached our table, but I relaxed immediately when I saw that Lafayette had another man with him.

"Hey, which way?" Lafayette jokingly questioned me as he approached. It was a question he always asked me every time we saw each other, though I've never been to sure just how serious he was in asking. Did he actually think that I would suddenly wake up gay one day, I wondered.

"Still the same way!" I answered quickly as he came to the table. I stood up to shake their hands and sat back down again, motioning to Lafayette and his friend to do the same. Sookie came around and sat in the chair next to me, while Sam and Mia sat up against a tree, more than content in their own world.

"How you doing, mate? And who is this gentleman?" I asked him. He smiled at his friend before talking to me.

"This is Andy, my partner, so bloody jokes alright?" Lafayette said. He hated it when I made jokes about gay people, and I was always teasing him, even though I knew he liked me. When I found out about his feelings towards me, I pretty much did bugger-all on the jokes. I kept them up because I didn't want to show that I was nervous around him just because of the way he felt about me. Now that he had found someone, I could relax and keep the jokes to a bare minimum.

I shook Andy's hand and smiled at Lafayette, glad that he had found someone. Lafayette was tall, black, well-muscled and really handsome. All the girls, including Sookie, had a crush on him at one time or another, but he had been batting for the other side since he was in his teens. He was also rather wealthy; he was a fashion designer, and he loved to dress Sookie and I up in his latest fashions. Andy was a smallish kind of man who was thin and wore some seriously thick glasses. Really, he looked like a nerd, but I'd better not make any judgments yet. If Lafayette loved him, we would have to get use to him.

"Nice to meet you Andy. What do you do for a living?" Sookie asked, shaking Andy's hand after I had.

"I work with computers. I'm an IT teacher at T-Bay, otherwise known as Trinity Bay State High School, and I fix computers on the side in my spare time." Andy told us. I nodded, impressed by his knowledge about computers. I knew how to type and use the basic programs of course, but mechanics and aviations were my life. So I kinda understood how he would enjoy the 'fixing' thing.

"I'm in Uni. right now, learning about mechanics and aviation. It would seem that we both like to fix things." I told Andy. He nodded and smiled. He was a nice bloke, for a computer geek.

"I hate to say this, but I think that we should get going. I mean we're supposed to be in Port Douglas before 6." Sookie said.

"Okay sheila, we'll see you there." Lafayette said. Sookie and I nodded in agreement and I mentioned to Sam and Mia that we were leaving. I didn't get the chance to say anything to Sookie, but I think that the best place to do it will be in Port Douglas... since it's a much more romantic setting. I wanted to find the perfect place, and I needed a little more time to prepare a speech so I could tell her how I felt about her. I didn't know how I long I could wait, but I knew I had to tell her soon.


	3. Chapter 3: The Other Man

**Disclaimer's Note: I own nothing, the lovely Miss Harris does... I would like to thank a certain miss 'Peppermintyrose' for the Jason idea mentioned in this chapter...read and enjoy...and please review and if you have any Aussie ideas, like slang or songs...please don't hesitate to tell...**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Three

Upon arriving at the hotel in Port Douglas, I find myself in awe of the place. This isn't just a hotel; it's more of a resort. The wedding is going to be held here, at the Sheraton Mirage, which is the only resort in North Queensland nice enough for this kind of event. It's located right on the beach and is set on 130 hectares of tropical landscaped garden nestled between the Great Barrier Reef and the Daintree Rainforest, making it the perfect place for a wedding.

Sam, Mia, Sookie and I are staying in a 2 bedroom Villa, which has already been paid for by Tara's fiancée, who is very well to do. Tara is marrying to JB du Rone, a man who only became rich after his parents died. JB's father was the owner and president of an advertising firm in Sydney. When he died, JB took the firm over since his mother was too fragile to continue without her husband.

Tara met JB while drinking one night at a club when she and Sookie went on holiday to Sydney several years ago. They were only 19 at the time, so Tara and JB have been together for four years. Sookie doesn't like JB; she feels that he is nothing more than an arrogant arse who likes to get his way. Needless to say, she not too excited about this wedding, but she wants her sister to be happy.

We checked in at the hotel reception desk and then made our way to the private villa we would be sharing. Once we found it and walked inside, our mouths fell open in shock. We stood near the door and surveyed the villa; it has a fully equipped kitchen, already stocked with basic food and utensils, a dining room with a large table with 8 plush red velvet chairs, and a decent sized seating area with big leather couches. There is a flat screen TV hung on the wall with a kick-ass DVD and sound system attached. We go check out the bedrooms and find that one bedroom has a king size bed, and the other room and two twin beds. Sam and Mia immediately claimed the king-sized bedroom, leaving Sookie and I the room that has the twin beds.

The villa has one bathroom for everyone to share, but it's a very nice one. It has a two-person spa-style bath, plus a shower and lots of fluffy white towels and accessories. There is also a small laundry area, in case you wanted to wash your own clothes. But the thing we loved the most is the view. The scenery outside our window includes the luxury golf course and a glimpse of the Coral Sea. Also, there is an air-conditioning system so we didn't need to worry about turning on and off fans and such.

We got settled and went to sit in the living room, talking for a while when there was a knock. I answered the door and found Tara and JB, plus another man, standing there. I let them in and showed them to the living room and we all sat down. Sookie got up and hugged her adopted sister.

"Hey girl, what's up?" she asked Tara.

"Nothing much. I'm here to give you a list of activities that we will be doing. Since you, Eric and Mia are in the wedding party, you'll have to be available for us but we have a list of fun things to do before the wedding. Eric, you'll be spending a lot of time here with JB since you're one of the groomsman and Mia and Sookie, you'll be spending most of your time with me." Tara said. I just nodded, curious about the man they brought with them. I didn't like the way he was already looking at Sookie.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet Bill Compton. He's been my best mate for years and he's going to be my best man." JB said by way of introduction. Bill, who was silent, simply nodded to us all.

"Since this is a wedding, perhaps the maid of honour and I should get together and discuss a few things." Bill suggested. Sookie nodded her head and got up to speak outside with Bill. Tara and JB smiled to each other, while Sam and Mia had curious looks on their faces. I was anything but happy.

"Well, those two might just make an excellent couple. You'd never know, they might get together at the wedding. They certainly look good together." Tara said playfully.

"But they only just met. I- I mean, how can they get together in such a short time?" I stammered.

"You'd never know… Lots of people hook up at weddings." Tara said, smiling. I looked at Sam and he gave me a look that said 'sorry man'. I needed advice....I needed to go to the one man who knew a lot about women.

"Hey, Tara, have Jason and my sister gotten here yet?" I asked.

Tara nodded. "He and Pam are staying in one of the suites at the hotel. I think they're in room 508." I nodded to her and left the villa.

As I made my way to Jason's room, I thought about Sookie and what I needed to tell her. I had to tell her before it was too late, before that man, Bill, could sweep her up and take her away. I knew that they had only just met, but hey JB and Tara met at a club and now they're getting married.

I arrived at Jason's suite and I could hear music coming from the room. The door was open just a crack, so I pushed it and walked right in. The sight that met my eyes was I would never forget. It was hilarious.

Jason was wearing a vintage-style ACDC shirt, white jockey shorts, and playing a mean air guitar on top of his bed. All while singing the Cold Chisel classic 'Khe Sanh' at the top of his lungs.

_I left my heart to the sappers round Khe Sanh  
And my soul was sold with my cigarettes to the black-market man  
I've had the Vietnam cold turkey  
From the ocean to the Silver City  
And it's only other vets could understand_

_About the long forgotten dockside guarantees_  
_How there were no V-day heroes in 1973_  
_How we sailed into Sydney Harbour_  
_I saw an old friend but couldn't kiss her_  
_And she was lined, and I was home to a lucky land_

I couldn't help it...I just burst out laughing in the sight of Jason pulling a Tom Cruise- Risky Business, classic kind of move. He did, however, add his own flair by jumping on the bed. I tried to stop laughing, really, but I just couldn't stop.

_You know the last plane out of Sydney's almost gone  
Only seven flying hours, and I'll be landing in Hong Kong  
There ain't nothing like the kisses  
From a jaded Chinese princess  
I'm gonna hit some Hong Kong mattress all night long_

_Well the last plane out of Sydney's almost gone_  
_Yeah the last plane out of Sydney's almost gone_  
_And it's really got me worried_  
_I'm goin' nowhere and I'm in a hurry_  
_And the last plane out of Sydney's almost gone_

Jason finally heard me as the song was ending. He just stood there, an embarrassed look on his face. He pointed the remote at the stereo and silenced the music.

"That was classic!" I laughed. He shot me a look that made me close my mouth, but I was still smiling.

"Why are you here? Pam went shopping." Jason snapped at me.

Man I hated doing this. I took a deep breath and swallowed my pride.

"I need your advice. It's about a girl, whom I have feelings for and ...bugger it, its Sookie. I'm in love with Sookie, and Tara and JB are trying to set her up with this Bill guy. I know that you might think I'm not good enough for her, but I love your sister. But I'm gonna lose her unless I can figure out a way to tell her how I feel. And I need to do it soon." I told him.

Jason took a deep breath. "Well, shit...I wasn't expecting that."


	4. Chapter 4: Too Late

**Disclaimer's Note: I own nothing, the lovely Miss Harris does...**

**This chapter will not ruin for what I have in plan. There will be a lot more to this story as it goes on. I have a lot in store...This chapter is the beginning of what's to come...I know its short but I didn't have a lot of time to write it...The next chapter will be from Sookie's point of view...**

**Thank You to miss SassyVampMama for the edited changes!!! Thanks for being my beta reader...**

**Please review and if you have any criticism...that's okay...I appreciate everyone's view. Besides the reviews are ways to improve...Thanks to those who did put a review...you certainly inspired me to write more...Now, enjoy... **

**

* * *

**

Chapter Four

"Are you sure you actually love her? I mean, you aren't just trying to get into her pants?" Jason asked me, looking more than a little protective of his little sister.

I have already slept with her once but I didn't tell him that. "Yes Jason, I love her with all my heart. I just wish I could tell her how I feel before it's too late, but how?"

"Well, when I told your sister that I loved her, the first thing she said was 'prove it.' I have been trying my hardest to do just that ever since." I smile, thinking about my sister. She is a hard woman but she is a softie at heart.

"You have a funny way of showing it." A female voice unexpectedly said. I turned around quickly, startled, only to see that Pam had entered the suite.

Pam and I are as close as a brother and sister can be, without being all crazy-obsessed with each others lives. She is several years older than me, and when our parents vanished when I was 16, she took on the role of my guardian just like Jason did with Sookie and Tara. That's one of the reasons Jason and Pam are so drawn to each other. Both of them lost their parents and had to grow up too quickly. Common ground like that can bring two people together who might not otherwise be interested in each other. In reality, they are so different;. Jason loves rock and roll and lots of women, while Pam is into hip-hop and likes to be in charge. But as much as I might dislike Jason, he seems to really care for Pam and is really trying to make things work between them.

"So what's all this talk about you loving Sookie?" Pam asks, putting her shopping bags down and giving me a kiss on the cheek. Jason held out his cheek too, but she placed a short, sweet kiss on his lips instead. She then sits down on one of the chairs and motions for me to continue to speak.

"Yeah, I'm in love with her." I sigh.

"It's about bloody time...and it only took you how many years to realize it?" Pam said sarcastically.

I looked at her, confusion written across my face.

"Oh please, don't give me that look. I knew that you were in love with her a long time ago, obviously before you did." She told me.

"What? What do you mean?" I asked her incredulously.

"Well, you were always protective of her and when she met that Alcide fellow, you were so jealous...You might have thought you weren't, but I saw it. And then when she broke up with the dickhead, you were right there, supporting her. I knew it then...I have always known. And besides, you two are perfect for each other. Both of you are stubborn and you might argue sometimes, but your friendship and love is deeper than anything I have ever seen...kinda like you were blood bound." Pam said

"Blood bound?" I was still confused.

"What I mean is, you know how the other is feeling, what they're thinking, and you go together really well." She says to me.

"But what about this Bill guy, JB's best man? I mean, he's talking to her now and I'm worried that she might like him! I am worried about whatever might be forming between them at this very moment." I practically screamed towards my sister.

"Don't worry about him. What you and Sookie got, it ain't no match for this Bill. All you gotta do is man up and tell her, but you should do it soon, or she's gonna move past you." Pam assured me. I nod, glad to have spoken with Pam. She always knows what to say to make me feel better.

I get and up and give her a kiss on the cheek and leave the room. I'm going to tell her, I have too.

The next morning, I am sitting at the table in our villa, waiting for Sookie to come back from yet another meeting with Bill.

_After I talked with Jason and Pam last night, I came home and Sookie was nowhere to be found. I asked Sam if he knew where she was and he told me that she went out to dinner with Bill, Tara, and JB. I waited for her to come home, but when she wasn't back by midnight, I gave up and went to bed. I left her a note saying I wanted to talk to her. I overslept the next morning and was disappointed to find that she had left me a note of her own saying she'd meet with me after she met with Bill this morning._

So here I am, drumming my fingers against the wooden surface, waiting for her return. It is easy to see that I am impatient, but I really need to talk to Sookie. Sam wakes up and joins me at the table. He sits down, eyeing me and frowning. He can tell that I am extremely anxious.

"Are you sure you're gonna be okay?" Sam asked me.

I nodded. "I'll be fine, just waiting for Sookie and piping myself up to tell her about my feelings."

"Okay, well good luck, and try to calm down a bit okay?" Sam said before getting up and going back to his room.

I only have to wait a couple more minutes before I hear laughing and the sound of the door opening. Sookie walks in with several shopping bags and Bill follows her in carrying some bags too. I get up and walk over to her, smiling.

"Hey Sook...what you got there?" I ask, eyeing Bill and the bags. She looks up from her plunder and smiles.

"Just some clothes and such. Bill here helped me shop and we talked about the wedding and such." She said to me, before turning and smiling at Bill. "Mate, this morning was fun. Hope to do it again sometime."

Bill just smiles at her as he walks to the door. At the last minute he stops and turns around. "How about tonight? Dinner in Cairns? Pick you up at 7?" Bill asked. Sookie nods and I can feel the jealously rising in me like a monster attacking my insides. Bill nods to me and leaves. Sookie grabs her bags and takes them into our room. I follow her, determined to speak with her.

"You sure have been spending some time with this Bill. Anything I should know?" I asked, trying to be discreet.

"I'm just getting to know him, no need to be jealous... I'm still your best friend." Sookie laughs.

"It's not that...it's just I mean, what do you really know about him?" I look down.

"He's a friendly guy _and_ he's the Best Man, just like I am the Maid of Honour. We're just getting to know each other." Sookie put her clothes away into the cupboard.

"So, there's nothing more?" I ask. Sookie looks at me.

"What's it to you? I mean you've never had any claim on me so why can't I go out with him?" Sookie asks, starting to get angry.

"I just don't trust him... Maybe you shouldn't see him anymore." I say to her, pushing the issue, maybe farther than I should .

"What? Who are you to tell me who I can and cannot date? Or see?" Sookie argued.

"No, I mean, I just don't like him when he's around you." I said, trying to calm her down but it wasn't working. My last remark really got Sookie angry.

"Excuse me, you don't like him because he might be attracted to me?" Sookie raged at me.

"I mean I don't want it go any further than it should be. I mean look at you and Alcide...you two broke up because he was cheating on you with that bitch Debbie and I afraid that you're blind to see the pic-" I start to say before she interrupts me.

"So you think I am so stupid, I would make the same mistakes I did with Alcide and get my heart broken again?" Sookie is beginning to cry.

"No! I just don't want you to date him bec-" she interrupts me again.

"It is not up to you to tell me who I can and cannot date. If I want to have a relationship with this man, I will. I am not yours Eric; I am not your girlfriend nor am I your lover. I am your friend, nothing more. If you ever wanted to be with me, you should have spoken up then. Now get out." Sookie angrily fired at me.

"Sookie..." I plead with her.

She looks at me furiously. "Get out...Now."

I sigh and leave the room. I have truly stuffed it up this time. Now she won't talk to me for days and maybe, by then, it might be too late.


	5. Chapter 5: The Date and the Pang

**Disclaimer's Note: I own nothing, the lovely Miss Harris does...**

**Thanks to Miss SassyVampMama for the edited changes...I bow to you as you are a brilliant beta reader....**

**This chapter is from Sookie's point of view...it is really interesting...**

**The next chapter will be the wedding and the chapters after takes place a few months into the future...read more to find out what happens...**

**Please review...any review is a good review and Enjoy....**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Five

**Sookie's POV**

Sitting down on the bed, I think about the fight I just had with my best friend Eric. He has been acting so weird lately and I don't know what is going on. I still love him though and I always will, but sometimes he can be so annoying.

As I sit here, tears are falling down my cheeks. I dab them with my shirt as I put the rest of my clothes away, then I walk out of the room. I see Eric sitting on the couch, his head in his hands. Mia and Sam are sitting at the table, and it's obvious they heard everything we said. Mia smiles and follows me as I walk out the door. We decide to walk down to the beach.

"You okay?" she asks me.

I can only shake my head. "I don't get it, Mia, who does he think he is? Telling me to not date Bill...I mean, really, what kind of nerve does he have?"

"He's a guy...of course he's jealous. He probably thinks that since you're getting to know Bill more, you're not going to be around him as much as you usually are." Mia commented.

"No I think it's a lot more than that. He seems really upset at the fact that I am spending time with Bill. I mean, what the hell has gotten into him?" I wondered.

"Maybe he's in love with you?" Mia suggested.

I looked at her. "No, that's not possible. He doesn't love me that way...not the way I love him. He only looks at me as a sister. "

Mia gently touched my shoulder. "Have you ever considered moving on? I know you're in love with him, but maybe it's time to move on? Try giving dating a go...date Bill; see if he's worth it. Don't listen to Eric, if he wants to date you, he should have said something to you sooner. You've been best friends since you were 7, he's had plenty of time. So, maybe you should go on a date with Bill and see what, if anything, happens."

"Yeah...yeah! I don't need to wait around for Eric to come to his senses! I am 23 years old and it's time for me to start facing facts and date!" I said.

Mia smile at me. "So, girl, go date Bill."

I smile mischievously. "Already on it...I am going out with him tonight. Oh... can you help me pick out an outfit?"

Mia giggles and nods and I follow her as we continue to walk. We start to walk along the beach, listening to the sounds of the birds and the waves. _I really wish I had a surf-board right about now so that I could go surfing. Wait, no. That's Eric's thing...he loves to surf and he's the one who taught me how to do it._ I push away all thoughts of Eric as we continue to walk along the beach.

It's around 4:00 in the afternoon when Mia and I finally make it back to our villa. The boys aren't inside, so we have the whole thing to ourselves. We head to my room and stand in front of the closet, going through the various articles of clothing I brought with, trying to find something for me to wear tonight.

"What about the red silk blouse with the black skirt? And these heels are perfect! I think you keep your hair down, it'll look really sexy that way." Mia suggested. I nod and try on the outfit. I twirl around in front of the mirror; it's perfect, sexy, and I love the colour red.

Mia smiles and leaves the room. I take off the outfit and set it on the bed. I smile at my excitement as I think about tonight's dinner with Bill. However, even in my excitement, there is still an ache in my heart for Eric.

It's about time for the dinner. I have already showered and applied my make-up. The only thing left is to put on the outfit. Sam and Eric still aren't back from wherever they went, but I don't care. I'm ready for a new start. I decide to wait in the living room for Bill. Mia is already in her room watching the evening news and I don't want to bother her.

I've only been waiting for a few minutes when there's a knock on the door. I get up from the couch, smooth my skirt and go to the door. I open it and Bill is standing there, smiling. I grab my coat and bag, and together we walk to his car.

As we begin the drive to Cairns, I decide to start up a conversation. I'm definitely more than a little curious about him.

"So, Bill, tell me about yourself. " I request.

"Well, I grew up here, in Cairns, and went to school and college here too. My parents are still alive and well. I once was married, but it didn't work out because we were really different." He told me.

"Married? Wow... to whom? And why didn't it work out?" I said, embarrassing myself. I feel bad and quickly apologize to him. "Shit, sorry, I wasn't thinking. You don't have to answer that."

Bill just chuckled. "No worries. Her name was Lorena. Apart from the fact that we were totally different, she wanted more then I was giving her. So I tried to give her more. I studied law and became a lawyer. I gave her money when she needed it but it still wasn't enough...at least not for her. She wanted children, but I wasn't ready yet. So she left, and though I was broken-hearted, I moved on. I haven't heard from her since, but I hope she's happier now." He told me.

I look at him. "I'm sorry. So, what's it like, being a lawyer?"

"Boring." Bill said.

I couldn't help it, I had to laugh.

"Boring...wow that's full on." I said, slightly sarcastic.

"Well, my father wanted me to be join the army, and I was going to, but then my sister, Portia, joined instead. I decided to pursue my dream of helping people; I was going to study medicine but I decided on law instead. I figured I could help people better if I became a criminal lawyer." He told me.

"So, you like, fight for justice?" I ask.

He nods. "You wouldn't believe the cases I get. Victims who got attacked or are being abused. I fight for the innocent and I love it, even though some of the cases are really bad."

I smile at him. "Well, those people are lucky to have Bill Compton by their side."

He chuckls again. "So, what about you?"

I sigh. "There's not much really, only that my parents died when I was young. Before they died, they adopted Tara, because her family were alcoholics and very abusive. So my parents welcomed her into our family and since we were 7 years old, we've been sisters. Then, that same year, I met my friend Eric. When everyone else was choosing their friends at the beginning of the school year, Eric and I were left out, so we became best friends, and Tara joined us shortly after that. Then high school came along and Jason joined our crew. I met Mia while I was at University and she became my female best friend. Eric and Sam have been best friends since they were toddlers, as they grew up next door to each other, that's how I met him. I introduced Sam and Mia once when she came home on holiday with me, and they started dating a short time later."

Bill nodded. "Wow...you guys are close. What about a career?"

"I have always wanted to own my own business, so when Sam was looking for a business partner I jumped at the chance and changed my major to business. When I was younger I dreamed about being a vet, but I didn't get the grades for it, so I decided to pursue my second dream. And now I am part-owner of the pub Merlotte's." I told him.

"Wow...you sure have been busy." Bill said.

There was a comfortable silence as we continued the drive towards Cairns. On the way, I saw the beautiful landscape and huge mountains looming all around us. The Far North Tropical Queensland territory was beautiful in every way and I was glad to have grown up near the rainforests and waterfalls. It was home to me, although the mozzies were annoying at times and the sandflies were killer.

Once we arrive in Cairns, we decide to take in the sights. Cairns is big and a huge tourist attraction. I love coming to Cairns and experiencing the night life. Townsville has its share of night clubs, but the only thing that the town is famous for is the North Queensland Cowboys. Ahh, the Cowboys are my favourite footy team and I love them to bits, but lately they have been playing like crap. But I knew JT will win a game when he's ready.

Bill parked his car along the strand and we make our way to the restaurant. Bill is taking me to the Rattle & Hum pub and restaurant. We waited at the bar to be seated; deciding to order or drinks right away and the bartender came over to take our drink orders.

"Yeah, a schooner of VB, and Sookie?" Bill said to the bartender.

"I'll have a Bundy and coke thanks." I gave my order to the bartender.

We sat there looking at our menus and talking about the latest footy game between the Panthers and the Melbourne Storm. I loved the Storm too and had respect for the Panthers, but Storm players are the best. They won the grand final three years in a row and they love the attention it brings to the team. I wish the Cowboys could win, but they really needed some better players.

The waitress then came to escort us to our table and to take our orders. While we wait for our food, we talk some more about the game. Then our food came and we ate in silence. Bill ordered a steak with mashed potatoes and green beans. I had ordered chicken Kiev with aioli sauce and Caesar salad. After we finished our meals, Bill suggests we go for a walk along the esplanade. I nod my head and get my purse out, but Bill waves away my hand and says he wants pay for it, since he asked me join him tonight. Gee, what a good bloke, paying for a meal. I smile and walk out of the restaurant, waiting for him on the sidewalk.

I stare at the full moon and how its light is reflecting on the water. I stare at the ocean and feel the cool breeze blowing inland. I stand there for a while, admiring the beauty around me, when I see Bill from the corner of my eye. He is looking at me strangely, so I sweetly smiled at him.

"You are beautiful, Sookie...." he says to me. I blush and look down, unable to meet his gaze. I feel his hand caress my cheek as he tilts my face up so he can kiss me. When he does, it feels like there are fireworks going off all around me. I open my mouth to let his tongue in and deepen it into a more passionate kiss. Bill is a really good kisser.

I don't know how long stand here kissing, but it feels like an entire lifetime passes before we tear our mouths apart. I smile at him and he smiles back, and puts his arm around me, and together we walked along the esplanade.

I know I'm falling for him, but I still have that pain in my heart the one that is crying for what I can never have with Eric. What have I gotten myself into?


	6. Chapter 6: The Wedding and A Proposal

**Disclaimer's Note: I own nothing, the lovely Miss Harris does...**

**The wedding has arrived and it is beautiful...**

**To SassyVampMama...thank you for your wonderful editing and the wedding ideas...you are truly the best!!**

**Please Review....I really do love them....**

**Enjoy...**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Six

**Eric's POV**

The day of the wedding has finally arrived and I am sitting on this ridiculously small twin bed, thinking about what the bugger had happened during the last couple of days. Because of our fight, Sookie decided to move out of our room and into the other one with Amelia, forcing Sam to bunk with me now. I had stuffed things up well enough to know that Sookie doesn't want to talk to me. We have only exchanged a few words since then and I desperately want to straighten things out between us. And to make matters worse, now she's dating Bill, which breaks my heart. I don't want to lose Sookie, even though I haven't had the courage to tell her how I feel, she is still my best friend.

I sit on the bed in silence; the only sound is the groan Sam makes as he wakes up. He doesn't like having to share a room with me when he could be with Amelia instead. I turn around and face him as he sits up, rubbing his eyes.

"So today's the big day...you excited?" I ask.

"Not so much as I am nervous." Sam replies.

I frown at him, confused by his answer. "Nervous? What have you got to be nervous for?"

Sam takes a deep breath, and exhales before answering me. "I'm gonna ask Mia to marry me."

I smile and laugh. "Wow mate! That's great! It's about time!"

Sam chuckles. "Yeah, I've been thinking about it for the last few weeks and I've got the ring, now all I have to do is pop the question."

I get up and hug him. "I'm best man...right?"

He smiles widely at me. "Yeah, I suppose, even though you're a dick."

I sit down and look at my hands. "I know...but she's dating Bill, and I just can't stand it, though I don't want to take the chance of losing her friendship. It means too much to me."

Sam frowns. "She's only been dating Bill for a week, not even . Man up Dude, and tell her how you feel. It's not that hard. Just say, 'Sookie, I love you, be with me and not Bill' and see what happens afterwards."

"It's not that easy." I say quietly, looking down at my lap.

"It is...really it is..." Sam says to me. I look over at him and he gives me this look that says he thinks I'm being a baby about the whole thing. I shake my head and get up to go take a shower. As I'm standing in the shower, I think about Sookie and how I can win her back. I can simply apologize and let her be, pretending that I don't feel anything more than friendship, but my heart wants more than that. I want Sookie to be happy, even if it's not with me. I get out of the shower and wrap a towel around me. I head back to my room and I'm surprised to see Sookie sitting on the bed.

I freeze, asking. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry." Sookie apologizes, giving me her puppy dog eyes. I laugh, and give her an awkward hug.

"It's my fault really, I think I went overboard." I say to her.

"Overboard? Maybe a little bit too far." She counters.

I sit down beside her on the bed. "I'm sorry too."

She shrugs. "It's okay; it's not worth losing our friendship over."

"Yeah...so how are things with Bill?" I ask, even though I don't really want to hear her answer.

She blushes. "Really well...That's why I'm here. I want to assure you that you will always be my bestie, but I think I'm already starting to fall for him. I know things will be different because there will be someone new in my life but you and I will still be the same. I really like him Eric, and I want you to like him too. I know I've only known him for less than a week, but when you know, you know."

My heart drops to the ground. The girl I love is falling for another guy. This is my chance to tell her.

"Listen Sookie I..." One look at her face stops me dead in my tracks. She is happy...I can't do it.

_You idiot...tell her now, _my mind screams at me.

"I'm happy for you... that's great and I'll try to like him." I smile...but my mind is sad. _You've stuffed it up real good, you bloody idiot....now you've lost her..._

She smiles and hugs me before getting up and leaving the room. I sit on the bed, looking down, and I can feel the tears rolling down my cheeks. I rarely cry...but there is no mistake that I have a reason to now.

The wedding is taking place on the golf course, which is surrounded by palm trees, roses and frangipani trees, and there are the flower petals scattered all over the altar. The guests have all arrived and been seated, and I'm waiting at the steps to the altar with JB and Bill, since I am one of the groomsmen. Everyone is anxious for the wedding procession to start. I smile to myself as I see JB start to fidget nervously.

I scan the small crowd, and I notice Sam sitting by himself, looking a bit uncomfortable. He is wearing matching grey pants and a jacket, and a pale pink button down shirt without a tie. He looks nervous as well, but I figure that is only because he's planning to pop the question after the ceremony. JB, Bill and I are wearing nice black suits and crisp white shirts with the top two buttons open, and we don't have our jackets closed either. JB said that he wanted a casual look, and Tara agreed that it would be fine.

We only have to wait a couple of minutes before the song 'Love Story' starts to play, letting us know that wedding is starting. All of the guests stand up as the song begins to play.

_We were both young when first saw you_

_I close my eyes and flashback starts_

_I'm standing there…_

As soon as that phrase is sung, Amelia had starts to walk down the aisle. Her sateen dress is deep purple, with a slightly lighter coloured silk bow that wraps around her waist, crossing under her breasts and ties up around her neck. She is carrying a bouquet made up of tulips and roses. Her hair is half up and down, and she looked stunning. As she gets closer, I wink at her and she smiles back at me.

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story baby just say just yes_

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you…_

Sookie starts to walk down the aisle now. She looks so beautiful, her dress is same design as Mia's, only it was longer and black instead of purple. She is carrying the same the bouquet and her hair is done just like Mia's. She approaches the altar, and my heart started to race. She was so beautiful...I start to imagine her walking down the aisle in a white dress; walking to meet me. I smile at her and she smiles back. I heard Bill take a deep breath and I felt that pang in my heart again. It's just a fantasy, because I can't even tell her the truth.

The song goes into an acoustic version, the guitar and drums helping to build the suspense, as everyone turned to watch for Tara's entrance. A horse drawn carriage pulls up, carrying Tara, and stops at the edge of the white satin runner that is serving as the aisle. The driver gets down and opens the door, offering her his hand to help her down. Tara then makes her way towards the altar. She looks amazing in her dress. Her dress is a white silk strapless, the top half is beaded in an intricate design, while the bottom of the dress flows out. The train is the same silky material as the dress and is beaded sparsely in the same pattern. Her hair is up in a bun with curly wisps caressing her face, with her veil clipped inside the bun.

_When I met you on the outskirts of town_

_I said_

_Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone_

_I keep waiting for you but you never come_

_Is this in my head, I don't know what to think_

At this point in the song, it reverts back to an instrumental. JB surprises everyone, including Tara, by singing the remaining verse, changing a few key words.

_I knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said_

_Marry me Tara; you'll never have to be alone_

_I love you and that's all I really know_

_I talked to your friends, go pick out a white dress_

_It's a love story, baby, she said yes!_

Tara made it to JB just as he finishes the song, a huge smile on er lips and tears shining in her eyes. The priest motions for everyone to sit down. He then proceeds to give a short sermon all about love, and then asks if anyone has any objections. I look over to where Sookie is standing and I can tell that she really wants to say something but she keeps her mouth shut. When no one speaks, the priest continues, getting to the vows. Tara's are first and she speaks about how she has always loved him and always will until she is old and grey. Then she holds a gold ring to JB's finger and repeats the vows the priest recites as she slides the ring on.

Then it's JB's turn, and he talks about how he fell in love with her at first sight but didn't know how to approach to her. He then holds a gold ring to her finger and recites the same vows to her, never taking his eyes off her face.

Then the priest declares them to be man and wife and they kiss. Their kiss was so sweet and long; several people started to feel embarrassed and cleared their throats, getting the newly married couples attention. All in all, it was a beautiful ceremony.

We still had to pose for the photos, so it takes the weeding party a while to get to the reception hall. It is being held in one of the large convention rooms at the resort. Since the wedding colors are black, purple and white, the walls are covered with alternating black, purple and white drapes.

The circular tables covered in white table cloths with smaller square purple cloths on top. The chairs are covered in a black, plush fabric and are tied with white bow. The Bridal table is decorated much the same way as other tables, except its rectangular. Tara and JB are sitting in the middle, with Mia and I seated on Tara's side and Bill and Sookie on JB's. I would have rather been seated next to Sookie but I wasn't.

In addition to the decorations, each table contains the gift bags for each person. For the male guests there are watches, various small bottles of cologne and beer stubbies. The female guests got bracelets, perfume and the beer stubbies. The stubbies have Tara and JB's name and wedding date on them, along with a comedic picture of a bride dragging her groom behind her and a funny saying; 'I got drunk and stole this at Tara's and JB's wedding'.

There is also a dance floor and a DJ set up in the middle of the room.

The reception is extremely loud, funny and full of romance. Sookie gave her speech and Bill gave his. Then, all of the sudden, Sam grabs the microphone from the DJ and starts to speak, as he moves to the center of the dance floor. Everyone goes silent as Sam cleares his throat. Mia looks at me, completely confused as to what he's doing. I simply smile at her, knowing what is coming next.

Sam takes a deep breath. "Hi, everyone...for those of you who don't know me, I'm Sam, one of Tara's and JB's friends. I am in love with the beautiful Mia, who is sitting there next to Tara, in that wonderful purple dress. Since it's a wedding and it's all about love and such, I don't want to take the spotlight away from the happy couple, but there is something I want to do, something I need to do. So… Mia, can you come here please?"

Mia gets up and walks over to Sam. She still has that confused look on her face.

Sam takes another deep breath and gets down on one knee in front of her. Everyone gasps and Mia raises a hand to her mouth, trying to hold her tears in as she realizes what is going on.

"Mia, I have loved you ever since I first saw you. I think that you are the most beautiful, wonderful women I have ever met...So. Amelia Broadway, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" Sam asks a now sobbing Mia.

Mia nods her head feverishly and squeals a resounding, "Yes!"

The guests all clap and laugh as Mia jumps on Sam, causing them to fall to the floor. Then while they are getting up, Sookie runs to Mia and hugs her. I get up from my chair and hug them too. After everyone has congratulated Sam and Mia, it is time for Tara and JB's first dance. Then it's time to wish the happy couple goodbye, and we all stand outside the resort to see JB and Tara drive off on a custom wedding-white Harley Davidson.

I walk back into the reception, sitting down at one of the tables. There are still some guests milling around, so I start to talk to them, getting to know the ones I didn't already know. I was looking around the room for Sookie when I saw her and Bill in an embrace, slow-dancing to the song 'Far Away'. I stare at Sookie, and that pang starts to creep up into my heart once again. The only thing I want is for Sookie to be happy, thought I wanted to be the one to make her happy, no Bill.

_Oh Sookie, what am I going to do to show you how I feel about you?_


	7. Chapter 7: Six Months Later

**Disclaimer's Note: I own nothing, the lovely Miss Harris does...**

**I realised that I tried to put the websites of the dresses for Tara's wedding with the chapter. If you want to know what the dresses look like, just jump onto my profile and hopefully fanfic would have updated to show the websites...**

**Mia's dress website is on my profile...and the bridesmaid dresses are on the profil too**

**This chapter takes place 6 months after the wedding and it's now Sam's and Mia's big day...I know it's a big leap but it's vital for the story...**

**Chapter Seven**

_**Six Months Later....**_

It had been six months since Tara's wedding in Port Douglas. A lot had happened since the big day. Tara and JB came home safely from their honeymoon in Europe. Sookie moved out of our house and into another one in Townsville with Bill and so I was in the house all by myself. I knew then, that things were getting serious between Sookie and Bill and yet I did nothing about it.

Then Pam and Jason moved into the spare bedroom and eloped. It was a rash decision but Jason was clear on the fact that Pam was the woman for him and Pam...Well she loved him and wanted to be with him. Only myself, Sookie, Sam, Mia and our parents were invited to their elopement and is was short and sweet. I used to living with a couple and my iPod came in handy at some times. Pam also became the cook in the house as I didn't care what I was eating and she also became the cleaner. She didn't mind as she didn't have a job and loved cleaning.

The last six months had been busy as we were planning Sam's and Mia's wedding and organising things. Sookie and I didn't spend much time together but we still talked on the internet and called each other. When we did get together we would go to the movies or walks along the park. We had changed as Sookie spent all her time on Bill. I tried dating, but it didn't work out as I was in love with the one woman I could not have.

Today was a special day as Sam and Mia were getting married and I was the best man with Sookie being the maid of honour. I was also going to be a new uncle soon as Pam and Jason were having a baby. Pam found out she was pregnant in Port Douglas. Back then she wasn't happy about it but she grew warm to the idea of being a mum. Jason was excited about being a dad and although he was still a flirt, I was growing accustomed to having him around in my sister's life.

Pam's pregnancy was hilarious, in my eyes. With her mood swings and over-eating, I smiled at the funny things my sister did. There was the one incident where I had to get a drink of water and I saw Pam in the kitchen eating ice-cream with Milo sprinkled on the top and dipping pickles into the ice-cream. I stared at there, shocked at what she was eating and she simply said she felt like something sweet and sour. I laughed. Then there was that time I found eating sponges and I truly though my sister was nuts but that what pregnancy did to you.

I was sitting with Pam, Jason and Sam, getting ready and talking. Jason was also in the groom party and Tara was a bridesmaid along with Sookie. Mia and the girls were getting ready at Sookie's and Bill's house and we were getting ready at my house. Pam was making some food and the guys and I were talking.

"Today's the big day....you nervous?' Jason asked as he slipped on his shirt.

Sam shook his head. "No...I have been waiting for this day and I am gonna enjoy it and marry the love of my life."

I chuckled, slipping on my jacket. Since it was a beach wedding, we were wearing grey pants, grey men's covered shoes and white buttoned shirts and we had a grey jacket to go with it. The wedding was taking place among the strand under the big trees and surround by the beach and sand.

The reception was taking place at the convention centre and I had been part of the decorating with Sookie and Mia. The tables were arranged into circled tables. The colour theme was red, black and ivory. The tables had white table cloths and the chairs were covered with red table cloths, with a black cloth tied to it into a bow. The wedding table was rectangular and the gifts for both male and female guests were goody bags filled with chocolates and earrings for the ladies and man bracelets for the men.

Sam was brushing his hair and Jason was talking to my sister, eating with her. I put on my shoes and straightened my golden hair. Then Sam was having trouble buttoning his shirt, as he started to shake. I went over to him and placed my hand on his shoulder.

"You alright mate?" I asked.

"What if she runs away? Or she realises she's making a big mistake?" Sam worried. I laughed, giving him a man-hug. I then put both my hands on his shoulders and he looked at me.

"She won't...she is nuts about you...she's so in love with you and she will be there, walking down the aisle to you. So you have nothing to worry about mate, except trying to look handsome...okay?" I told him. He nodded and I patted him and left him to finish dressing. I went to the kitchen to eat something. Pam was eating bacon and eggs, and I could see that there was bacon left over. I grabbed a piece and leant against the counter.

Pam groaned, touching her stomach. "Stop kicking baby or mama's gonna be mad."

Jason came around the counter and put his ear to her stomach. "What's that baby? Oh...you want the Cowboys to win the footy game tonight so that mama loses the bet she has with daddy?"

Pam gave him a look and I chuckled quietly to myself. Then Jason gave Pam a kiss and she smiled, getting back to her food. I gave her a hug from behind and she patted my shoulder. I loved my sister, and I was excited to becoming an uncle.

It was time to for the wedding and Sam, Jason and I got into Jason's car, which was decorated with wedding stuff. There was ribbon attached to the bonnet and a groom statue at the front of the car. Sam's car was being used as the bridal car and was decorated in the same way but with a bride statue at the front. Pam was taking my car and she had decorated it with ribbons too, but no statue.

We drove to the wedding site and we could see that the guests had started to arrive. We parked the cars and made our way to were the guests were sitting. We took our places and waited. The chairs were plastic and the aisle was covered, although on grass, was covered with rose petals. The alter was decorated with roses and thorns and the wedding celebrant stood under it, as we stood next to her.

We didn't wait for very long, as I spotted Sam's car parking near mine and Jason's car. Sookie got out first, then Tara then Mia. All girls were beautiful and looked radiant. I searched the crowd for Bill and he was sitting on one of the chairs. The girls started to walk towards us and took their places to start. The song, 'Power of Love' by Celine Dion started to play. I shook my head as I remembered the fight I had with Sookie about the song. I want 'Never Say Never' by the Fray and she wanted something by Celine as she was Mia's favourite singer and the Fray was Sam's favourite band. So we decided we use my song for the first dance and Sookie's for the walk down the aisle. The guests all stood up as the song began.

_The whispers in the morning_

_Of lovers sleeping tight_

_Are rolling by like thunder now_

_As I look into your eyes_

_I hold on to your body_

_And feel each move you make_

_Your voice is warm and tender_

_A love that I could not forsake_

'_Cause I'm your lady_

_And you are my man_

_Whenever you reach for me_

_I'll do all that I can_

Tara made her way down the aisle. Her bridesmaid dress was black, sleeveless and beaded. The material was silk and her bouquet was pink, red and yellow roses. Her hair was up in an elegant bun and she had a frangipani clip in her hair

_Thus is how I'm feeling_

_Lying in your arms_

_When the world sends too much to take_

_That all ends when I'm with you_

_Even though there may be times_

_It seems I'm far away_

_Never wonder where I am_

'_Cause I am always by your side_

'_Cause I'm your lady_

_And you are my man_

_Whenever you reach for me_

_I'll do all that I can_

_We're head for something_

_Somewhere I've never been_

_Sometimes I am frightened _

_But I'm ready to learn_

_Of the power of love_

Sookie made her slow descend down the aisle, with her bouquet of roses. She was beautiful and my heart gave that pang it had been feeling for the last year. She was wearing the same design of the dress as Tara, but only it was red and she had her hair down, but put a frangipani clip in it. She was beautiful...I was way in over my head but I couldn't help feeling even more love for her. I curse myself everyday for being such a coward.

_The sound of you heart beating_

_Made it clear suddenly_

_The feeling that I can't go on_

_Is a light year away_

'_Cause I'm your lady _

_And you are my man_

_Whenever you reach for me_

_I'm gonna do all that I can_

_We're heading for something_

_Somewhere I've never been_

_Sometimes I am frightened_

_But I'm ready to learn_

_The power of love_

Mia made her way down the aisle. She was pretty, wearing a strapless ivory gown. The top half was lined and the bottom half was ruffled, with rose buds embedded here and there. She didn't wear a veil but had her hair up in an elegant knot and wore a small crown. Her bouquet was different than the other two as it had stalks and leaves and was a lot bigger. She kept walking and she made it to Sam just as the song started to finish.

The celebrant told everyone to take their sits. She then recited a love poem that suited the mood. Then it was time for the vows. They had decided to do their vows first then the 'I do's'. Sam went first, telling her how he fell in love with her and her crazy ways. He stated that he would cherish her and loved her until the day he died.

"Now, it's time for the rings. Do you Sam Merlotte; take Amelia Broadway to have and to hold, till death do you part? Will you honour and cherish her and be faithful to her?" the celebrant asked.

"I do." Sam vowed as he put the ring on Mia's finger.

Then it was Mia's turn for her vows and she told everyone of how she feel for the hot pub owner. She told him how she loved him and will always do until she was old and grey. Then as she put a ring on Sam's finger, she recited her vows.

The celebrant then pronounced that they were man and wife and they kissed. I cheered along with the rest of the crew and laughed when Sam and Mia didn't break their kiss. Then it was off to do photos.

Doing the photos, I had fun. We all did stupid positions and single shots of the couples. Me and Sookie, Jason and Tara and of course the happy couple. Then some group photos and it was time for the reception.

We arrived at the reception and it was fun. The dinner was excellant and the speeches were funny. My best man speech consisted of stupid things that Sam and I did before Mia came into his life and the guests laughed. Sookie's was romantic and then it was time for the dances. Sam, Jason and I had a special dance for the guest.

We lined up on the dance floor and the song 'The Way You Make Me Feel' by Micheal Jackson came one and we danced the moves we made up. We were moonwalking, spinning, popping, locking...you name it, we did it. Then it was the girls turn to do their dance and they did 'Lady Marmalade' by Patty LeBelle. Soon they were shaking their hips and I couldn't take my eyes of Sookie. Then came the bride and groom dance and their song was "Never Say Never". After the first verse they mentioned for everyone else to join. I held my hand out to Sookie and together we danced.

Holding her in my arms, I never wanted to let her go. But she wasn't mine and so wished that she was. The song ended and it was time for the cake. Sam and Mia stuffed their mouths with the four layered cake. The cake had four layers with it being chocolate and coffee cake. The icing was white with red see-through ribbons on the bottom then covered with red flowers and the cake was in the shape of a heart.

After some time, it was time to see the happy couple leave. Sookie and I decorated their car with shaving cream, condoms and wrote "Good Luck" on the bonnet. I thought Sam would kill me but he didn't care as he was happy. We waved goodbye to the couple and then it was time to go home.

I gave Sookie a kiss on the cheek and left. Pam and Jason left earlier and they were home as I arrived home. I took off my grey pants, shirt and put on some boxer shorts. I had just gotten into bed when my phone rang and I thought it was Sam, but it turned out to be Sookie.

"Hey Eric..." Sookie said.

I smiled. "Hey Sooks...what's up?"

"Um...well listen I have something to tell you. Are you free tommorrow night for dinner at my house?" she asked.

I was hoping that Bill had left. "Yeah sure...I'll be there...but whatever it is, you can tell me now."

She took a deep breath. "Okay...um Bill asked me to marry him and I said Yes!!"

I dropped the phone.

* * *

**Well, I'll leave it at that and keep you hanging...**

**Next chapter will be the dinner and it is a delightful one...**


	8. Chapter 8: A Proposal and A Fight

**Disclaimer's Note: I own nothing, the lovely Miss Harris does...**

**I realised that I tried to put the websites of the dresses for Tara's and Mia's wedding with the chapter. If you want to know what the dresses look like, just jump onto my profile and hopefully fanfic would have updated to show the websites...**

**Please review and don't worry readers, there are still more chapters to go...so you'll never know what happens...**

**This chapter is based on Sookie's POV....Enjoy...**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Eight

_**The night before...**_

The wedding was wonderful and I had said goodbye to Eric. I didn't know what was going on with him lately but I knew that he was alright. I walked back to the table Bill was sitting at and I sat on his lap. I kissed him and he smiled.

"Had fun?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yes...and you looked beautiful...you still do."

I smiled and sat down on the chair next to him. "Why thank you, Mr Compton. You just might get a reward later on."

"Well I was hoping to get that reward tonight." Bill said.

I slapped him on the shoulder. "Bill, we're still at the reception!"

"No...not that...at least not now...I mean...Are you happy, with me?" he asked.

I frowned. "Of course...I love you...why?"

Bill got up and kneeled down on one knee. I held my breath...kneeling down on one knee meant only one thing.

"Sookie, you know I love you and if I get to spend the rest of my days with you, I'll die a happy man...so Sookie, will you marry me?" He asked.

I started to cry, nodding my head. He stood and I did the same and we hugged. He pulled out a beautiful diamond solitaire ring and put it on my finger and hugged me again. I couldn't help it but the whole time I was thinking of Eric.

* * *

Bill and I arrived home about an hour after the proposal. The first person I told was Tara and she was happy for me. Then I called Jason on his mobile and he congratulated me and asked me if I had told Eric yet. I told him that Eric was next.

I punched in his number and heard the phone ring. After a few rings, it picked up.

"Hey Eric..." I started to say. I realised I couldn't tell him over the phone, so I planned to have a dinner.

"Hey Sooks...what's up?" he said. I loved the nickname he had for me.

"Um...I have something to tell you...are you free tomorrow night for dinner at my house?" I asked.

"Yeah sure..I'll be there...but whatever it is, you can tell me now." He said.

"Okay...um Bill asked me to marry him and I said yes!!" I told him. I then heard the dial tone as he must have hanged up on me. I looked my mobile phone in shock. He had never hung up on me before. Oh no...

The next day, I got a text message from Eric, saying he would be there for dinner and sorry for hanging up. He dropped the phone and it caused it to hang up. I knew he wouldn't just hang up the phone for no reason. After the phone call, Bill and I had a long talk about the wedding and what we should do. That was another thing I wanted to talk to Erica about.

I went shopping, getting ingredients to make bangers and mash with onion gravy. For dessert, I felt like making apple crumble with ice cream. I went Woollies and got my shopping, then headed home to start on dinner.

I had called Mia and told her the news. She was happy for me and Sam was too, but there was something in his voice but I couldn't understand what it was. Mia was looking forward to helping me shop for a wedding dress and bridesmaid dress. I was looking forward to the shopping trip too but I still had yet to find a bridal party. Mia and Tara are going to be my bridesmaids but I wanted to ask Eric if he could be my maid of honour. I knew that it was weird and rarely happened but Eric was my best friend and when you're planning a wedding, you needed a best friend. Bill thought it was funny but he understood but he joked that it was going to be hard for him to find a best man who was a female. So we decided, if Eric should accept, Bill will have one best man, and I would have to bridesmaids, so that after Eric walked me down the aisle, he would have Mia to escort. Bill had decided on JB to be his best man.

I got home, unpacked my shopping and got started on making the apple crumble. Since it was 5 o'clock, I still had an hour to cook dinner. So I made the crumble and put it in the oven to bake. Then Bill came home from work and gave me kiss on the cheek. This was the first time in months that he had been home early. He always came home late and would miss dinner but I didn't mind as I knew that lawyers were busy, but I really wanted him to be home.

There was a knock on the door and I went to open it and saw Eric. I opened it and gave him a hug and told him to sit on the table. He and I started up a conversation about the latest footy game. We were getting into the conversation when I noticed that Bill was getting to leave. I frowned and got up and went to him.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"I have to go to work. Sorry Sookie." Bill said as he put on his jacket.

"Now?? At this time of the night? Can it wait until tomorrow?" I asked.

Bill shook his head. "No...It's a pretty important case...it's really important."

I frowned. "More important than me?" Whoa, where did that come from?

"No...but I need to work on it..." Bill said.

"But we need to plan a wedding!" I told him.

"We can do that sometime later this week. Babe, I gotta go." He told me.

I scoffed. "Later?? First of all, don't call me babe. Secondly, you have not been home for dinner in ages. It's like you rather be at work instead of here, with me and home-cooked meals!"

Bill sighed. "I don't want to talk about this. I need to go."

Bill started to walk out. I followed him, leaving Eric seating at the table. "Wait a minute. We are not finish...so you'd rather work then spend time with me?"

Bill took a deep breath. "You know what? Right now I kinda do...Why are you acting like this? I need to work, not sit around talking about footy games. I actually have a job and a life."

"And what...I don't? I am part owner of a pub, I am about to start more studying and you think I don't have a life?"

"Working behind a bar is not a life...neither is studying. Law, that's a real job. You know what? Just go back into the house and talk to your gay buddy there. Maybe that's why you chose him to be your maid of honour...he could be gay and you want the world to realise it!"

I scoffed, with my mouth hanging open. "You know what? Don't come home tonight...you can find somewhere else to stay for the night."

Bill nodded his head and got into the car. As he drove off, I yelled out "Arsehole!" to him but I don't think he heard me. As I turned towards to go back to the house, I saw Eric standing out on the porch. My heart dropped as I realised he had heard the whole thing.

"Eric, mate, I'm sorry you had to hear that." I apologized.

He hugged me. "It's okay...I'm gay and so I'm use to being teased." I laughed at his joke. In a bad situation, I could always count on Eric to cheer me up.

"So, you okay?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yeah...but that was the first big fight we had ever had."

He shrugged. "You'll be fine...so...were you serious about me your 'man' of honour?"

I nodded. "Only if you want to...I mean the tasks are to help me with my wedding and give me away?"

He hugged me. "I'd be honoured to...but you know I could never really give you away?"

I nodded and stayed in his embrace. It was nice, standing there in Eric's arms. It was like we were a real couple. I came to my senses pretty quickly.

"So...dinner?"

He nodded and we went inside.

* * *

**Eric POV**

After the dinner, I was hell-bent on one task. I knew that Sookie was angry at Bill and being her 'man' of honour, I had the perfect advantage...I was going to steal the bride and make her mine...

**

* * *

**

Attention FanFic readers and lovers of this story...I have a task for you...I need to find the perfect wedding dress for Sookie as in the next couple of chapters will be wedding details....I posted on my profile a list of websites that I found and I would like you to chose it. When you have looked at the dress, post a review stating which one you liked...I'll give you a couple of days to choose...this dress is important for chapters to come...

**And to Sookie/Eric fans...don't worry...there is still more to come...**

**Bangers and mash are sausages and mashed potatoes...**

**Woollies stood for Woolworths, a food supermarket, kinda like Coles or Wall-Mart...**

**That's all for now....**


	9. Chapter 9: A Day of Surprises

**Disclaimer's Note: I own nothing, the lovely Miss Harris does...**

**This chapter is from Eric's view...**

**Enjoy...**

**Chapter Nine**

**Eric POV **

It had been a month since the incident at Sookie's house. Sookie and I had spent so much time together, organising the wedding. Already we had found a venue for the ceremony and Sookie decided to have the reception at Merlotte's. We had the bridesmaid dresses and the bridal gown plus the men's suits to do. We also had the rings to do but I knew Sookie would want to share that experience with Bill. She hadn't spoken about Bill to me since that night and I knew that there were having problems. My plan to steal the bride was going well. I told Sam about what I was going to do and he was helping me. I was going to win Sookie no matter what. It was good being the 'man' of honour...I had a very good advantage. I figured if I be the perfect 'man' of honour, Sookie would see the soft side of me and I would tell her how I felt when the time was right. For now, I would do everything that Sookie wanted.

It was time to taste and look for a wedding cake. I walked in to the bakery shop, ready to try some samples of cake. I saw Sookie and Mia sitting at a table laughing. Mia was glowing and she was happy. That's what married life did to you, but she seemed to be happy for another reason. I sat down on the table and wondered what was going on.

"It's about time you got here...where have you been?" Sookie asked.

"Sam was being weird so I had to stay and keep an eye on him until Terry arrived to take over the afternoon/night shift. Why?" I replied.

Mia smiled and took a deep breath. "I'm having a baby!"

I got up, smiling and hugged her. I knew Sam wouldn't be acting weird for no reason and this was it. I was happy for her and Sam. Wow...now there were two women in my life having babies. Pam was due a couple of weeks away and she was getting anxious, so was Jason, as the due date approached. I was getting excited about being an uncle...Pam had already picked out names. For a boy, she was going to call him Matthew, but if it was born a girl, Erica, kinda after me...Erica Adele Stackhouse, was gonna be the baby's name, if it was a girl.

"Wow, Mia...when are you due and boy or girl?" I asked.

"It's still early days yet but I'm due sometime next year. Sam is hoping for a boy but I'm hoping for a girl." Mia said.

I chuckled. "Yeah Sam would want a boy..."

Mia smiled. "I know...well Pam's having a baby, and I'm having a baby...baby boom in da hood! Maybe you'll be next Sookie...a little one for you and Bill."

I snapped my head at her words. I looked at Sookie, seeing if she would answer.

She blushed. "I don't think it's time for that yet...I mean I have to marry him first." She looked down. I opened my mouth to talk but then it was time for the cake-eating to start.

The cake-tasting had started, with the first cake being vanilla flavoured cake with butter cream icing. It tasted alright but it was too sweet. I could see that Sookie didn't like it too. Mia didn't eat the cake...that was pregnancy for you. The next cake was chocolate with Irish Nut flavoured cream. I tried some and love it and Sookie did too. We had found the cake.

Next up was the men's suits. We went to the bridal shop and I shopped around for men's suits. Bill was supposed to be there, but he wasn't. This made Sookie really mad. She saw that he didn't come and so she whipped out her mobile and called him. I continued to look at suits but I could still hear the conversation between her and Bill.

"What do you mean you can't come? You supposed to be here, picking out suits for our wedding! Oh....you're too busy? Then why did you arrange for the suits for today? Oh...Eric cannot do everything for you...no it's up to you to pick the suits...You and JB are the groomsman! No I-...He hung up on Me." she was saying.

"I'm sorry Sooks...he's been an arsehole lately hasn't he?" I questioned.

"Eric, don't start." And with that she took off to look at some of the suits. I nodded my head and did the same. Mia had been looking amongst the bridesmaid dresses when she came over.

"She had another fight, didn't she?" Mia asked.

"Another?" I knew that this fight, but this one was the second fight that I had overheard and I hadn't heard of any other fights.

She nodded. "Her and Bill had been fighting a lot lately. Sometimes about the wedding or the fact that he hasn't been home and there was one fight...about you."

I looked at her. "Me? Why would they fight about me? I'm just her best friend...nothing more." _For now..._I thought.

"Well she's been spending most of her time with you doing this wedding when she should be spending time with Bill." Mia told me, but she was keeping something from me.

I frowned. "And...what else?"

She looked away. "Nothing else." It was obvious that she was lying.

I went to her, put my hands on her shoulders. "What else Mia?"

Mia sighed. "Bill thinks that you and Sookie are sleeping together and that he didn't want to her to spend anymore time with you and that when they get married, she was not to see you." She bit her lip.

_That bastard!!_ "Oh..." I said.

"Eric, I am sorry but Sookie didn't want me to tell you and I couldn't you know? You are one of my good friends and Sam kinda told me how you felt about Sookie and—"

"Sam told you?!" I was going to kill him.

"Yeah, listen don't be mad...I think it's perfect! I mean it's obvious that you and Sook are meant to be together yet she goes off and gets engaged to some other guy and yet you don't have the guts to tell her how you feel about her!!" Mia scolded. I stood there with my mouth open. This was the first time I had ever seen her mad.

I tried to speak. "I tried—"

Mia stopped. "No, you don't try...you do!" And with that she walked off, looking at bridesmaid dresses. I stood there and thought about the conversation. Mia was right...I had to tell Sookie soon.

* * *

The next day, the phone rang and I answered to a man.

"Hello, Mr Eric Northman?" the man asked

"Yes." I replied, confused.

"Mr Northman, my name is Andrew Berg. I am the principal of the Gold Coast High School." He said.

"Nice to meet you sir. How is it that you came across my number?" I asked. I don't remember anything that had something to with the school.

"Your teacher from university, a Mr Andre, he gave me your resume and I have to say, you've got quite the talent when it comes to mechanics and aviation." He told me.

I knew Mr Andre. He was my mechanics teacher. "I know Mr Andre...and thank you sir."

"How would you feel coming here to the school to teach?" he asked.

I nearly dropped my phone in shock. "Teach? I—I though you had to have a teaching degree for that sir."

He cleared his throat. "I know; which is why I am offering you that chance of becoming a trainee to study to become a teacher. You learn, you teach and after about 4 years, you'll have a teaching degree and a stable job. How does that sound?"

The offered sounded good and although it wasn't what I wanted, I could picture myself being a teacher. But I couldn't leave Sookie and I didn't want to turn down the offer.

"Mr Berg, is it alright if I could have a few days to think about it? Just get my head around it?" I asked.

"This is a once in lifetime opportunity I am asking Mr Northman, I just don't choose anyone." He said.

"I know but is it alright if I can?"

He sighed. "Okay, I'll give you two months to make the decision. That way you'll have time to think and to tell me before the new school year starts. Okay? Alright, I will send you a letter explaining why you should have this job and what benefits will come from doing this job. Call me in two months. Bye Mr Northman." And with that he hung up.

I sat at my table and thought about the job offer. I had two months to think about the offer and the wedding was in two months. I wonder...

I picked up my phone, dialled a number. It picked up. "Hey...I have some interesting news to tell you."

**I will leave it there....hehehe but I promise to update soon...and fair warning, the next couple of chapters are going to get very interesting...until next chapter, **

**G'day from Australia, **

**love blackNdeadly...oh and thanks for the reviews and to sassyvampmama...I am in your service..this chapter is dedicated to you, and to the fans of the story...**


	10. Chapter 10: The Perfect Dress

**Disclaimer's Note: I own nothing, the lovely Miss Harris does...**

**This chapter is from Eric's view...and the dress... the websites for the dresses are on my profile**

**I would also like to thank sassyvampmama for editing this story....thanks so much...**

**Enjoy...**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 10

**Eric POV **

It had been a week since the day of the cake tasting, the day that Bill hadn't even bothered to show up to pick out his tux- for his own wedding. Today Sookie and I were going to look for her wedding dress. I was not looking forward to this day, as the wedding was getting closer and it looked like Sookie was still planning on going through with it. We also had to look for a bridesmaid dress today, since Mia couldn't find one that both she and Sookie could agree on.

I knew I had to tell her soon. Every minute that I spent with her, not telling her how I felt, was eating me up inside. I was helping her plan her wedding to another man, one I was truly beginning to hate because of the way he treated her. But how was I any better, I couldn't even bring myself to say three little words to her.

Mia, Sookie and I walked into the bridal shop and started looking at the dresses. We decided to try and find Mia's dress first. We looked through sacks of blue dresses, red dresses and some weird coloured dresses. We were able to find a couple of dresses that looked alright and that both Sookie and Mia liked. Mia decided to try the dresses on and model them in her very own fashion show.

Sookie and I sat on the chairs and started to laugh as Lady Gaga's song 'Just dance' came on over the stores speaker system. Mia had four dresses to show us and we settled until our chairs. Before Mia got pregnant, she would have just chosen a dress, showed it to Sookie and that would have been it. Apparently being pregnant suited her, because I had never seen her be this outgoing before. Now, she was giving us her very own fashion show, although she only had four dresses to try on.

_Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm_

_Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm_

_Just dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-dance_

_Dance, dance, just, j-j-just dance_

Mia danced out of the dressing room, following Lady Gaga's orders, and showed us the first dress. It was floor length red silk, with a bow that wrapped around and tied at the waist. Mia modelled it like she was on a cat-walk; Sookie and I couldn't help but to crack up at her pouty lips and fake model looks. When she wiggled her butt back down the pretend cat-walk, I could see the shop owner laughing at what was happening along with us.

_Just dance gonna be okay, d-d-d-dance_

_Dance, dance, just, j-j-just_

Once again, Mia timed her exit from the dressing room to the words of the song. She was wearing the next bridesmaid dress, which was a beautiful shade of chocolate brown, had ruffles, and was also floor length with a bow around the waist. There seemed to be a lot of dresses that had bows at the waists but the dresses did look very nice. The brown one was okay but it wasn't the colour or style Sookie was looking for. As Mia walked back to the dressing room, another song came on. This time it was 'I Gotta Feeling' by the Black-eyed Peas. I laughed, and Sookie smiled, as this was Mia's favourite song.

_I gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night_

_That tonight's gonna be a good night_

_That tonight's gonna be a good, good night_

"Oh my god!!! My Song!" as soon as the first words of the songs were uttered, we heard Mia screech from inside the dressing room, which made Sookie and I burst out laughing.

_I got a feeling, woohoo, that tonight's gonna be a good night_

_That tonight's gonna be a good night_

_That tonight's gonna be a good, good night_

Still dancing and singing the lyrics to her favourite song, Mia came out with the third dress on. She was grinding her hips on her way down the cat walk, which just made Sookie and I laugh all over again. This dress was made of green silk, and fell just below her knees and had a pink sash. None of us liked the colour, but the dress itself was okay. After speaking to the owner to make sure that we could order it in any colour we might want if we chose that dress, she danced back into the dressing room.

_And do it and do it, and do it, do it, do it_

_Let's do it, let's do it, let's do it._

As the song was coming to an end, Mia opened the dressing room door and approached us in the last dress. It was simply perfect. It was purple with bits of white through the bottom of the dress. The halter- style top of the dress had a rhinestone pattern that tied up around her neck. The bottom was silky, filmy almost, as it swished as Mia spun herself around in a circle; it was beautiful and Sookie smiled. We had found the bridesmaid dress.

It was now time for Sookie to decide on her dress. Sookie had chosen two dresses that she liked. When she put on the first one, she took my breath away. The dress was pure white, floor-length and had a diamond pattern beaded on the bodice. It was perfect and Sookie looked beautiful in it. I wanted her to marry me in this dress. She had found her dress, and I was running out of time.

**

* * *

**

Several hours later, the three of us were still hanging out and having dinner at my house. We had gotten some Chinese take-away, because Mia had a craving for it. Sookie made her apple crumble, which was currently cooking in the oven and causing my mouth to water. We talked, ate and talked some more. Mia had been complaining about her morning sickness and she had Sookie and I laughing like Kookaburras when she told us about her crazy cravings. She loved to eat pickles with whipped cream and always had the craving for soap, but didn't eat it. Sookie and I could only laugh at our friend's funny stomach. After we had dessert, Mia left, leaving Sookie and me having coffee and sitting on my couch.

"Today was fun, hey?" Sookie asked me.

I nodded. "Well, we found the bridesmaid dress and your wedding dress. All in all, I'd call it a good day."

She sighed. "I just wish Bill would get more involved."

This was it; this was time to tell her how I felt. I leaned in. "Sookie, I have something to tell you."

She instinctively leaned closer towards me. "What Eric? What is that you wanted to tell me?"

I cleared my throat and leaned in even closer to her, until my lips almost touching hers. "Sookie, I lo-"

I was interrupted by my ringing mobile. Sookie jumped back and I groaned as I leaned back into the chair. I pulled out my mobile out of my front pants pocket and saw, on the caller id, that it was Jason.

"What's up Jason? I'm kinda in the middle of something." I told him.

"It's Pam... She went into early labour and she's had the baby...but there's something wrong." Jason said sadly.

I frowned. "What? What's wrong? The baby and Pam?"

"Pam's okay, but there's something wrong with the baby. Pam needs you Eric, she's not talking to anyone. Please come to the hospital..." Jason pleaded, sounding desperate, and hung up the phone. I stared at it, worried for my sister and her newborn baby.

"What's wrong Eric?" Sookie asked.

"That was Jason...Pam just had the baby and there's something's wrong with it, and Pam is not talking to anyone. She only wants to talk to me." I said. Sookie nodded and grabbed my hand. Together, we got in her car and she drove me to the hospital.

I was in fear for my sister and her baby's life.


	11. Chapter 11: Feelings

**Disclaimer's Note: I own nothing, the lovely Miss Harris does...**

**This chapter is from Eric's view...and it's sad chapter, so have box of tissues close by...and the one you've been waiting for...read for details**

**I would also like to thank sassyvampmama for editing this story....thanks so much...**

**Also, if you can't understand anything, just let me know!!**

**Please review....I love reviews....**

**Enjoy...**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Eleven

Arriving at the hospital with Sookie, I'm afraid for my sister and her baby. I'm afraid because Pam could lose her baby and I'm scared that the baby might not survive. I am so glad that Sookie is here with me for this.

I walk to the nurses' station and ask the nurse on duty there which room Pam is in. She walks me to the room, leaving as I knock. I hesitate briefly before entering the room, giving Pam the chance to tell me to wait in case she's in there with a doctor. Sookie says something about needing a cuppa and I nod to her as she leaves. I slowly walk inside and see my sister lying on the hospital bed. She is facing the window, so I walk over to the bed and lay down next to her, so we are facing each other. Thankfully the bed is just barely big enough for the both of us to fit.

"Hey, how are you holding up?" I ask.

"Okay, for now." She dabs her eyes with a tissue she's already got crumpled in her hand.

"He's going to be okay." I assure her, knowing her only concern is for her premature child.

"How could you know it's a boy?" Pam whispers questioningly.

"It isn't? It's a girl? I just assumed you were having a boy." I reply. "I really don't know if I have a niece or nephew."

"No...It's a boy, but still, that was just all kinds of weird just now." Pam smiles at me. My eyes started to burn with the effort of holding back all of my unshed tears.

"You know what Jason did awhile back?" she asks me. I shake my head in response.

"He woke me up in the middle of a nap one day and said he had to go shopping for the baby. So I told him to go, and when he came back an hour later, he had a North Queensland Cowboys jersey, a cowboy hat and blue and yellow booties. He told me that our boy would need to be ready for his first footy game. Jason knew then that it was gonna be a boy." Pam started to cry then, and I could feel my own tears rolling down my cheeks as well.

"He has to be alright Eric, he just has to be!" Pam sobs. I nod, kissing her forehead and hugging her. I hear a noise and look towards the door to see what is going on. Jason is there, with Sookie's arm around his shoulders. He comes and sits on the edge of the bed, with Sookie standing behind him, her hand on his shoulder.

"Look at my wife. Isn't she the most beautiful woman in the world? Jason says, as Pam kicks at him playfully. Sookie and I both smile and giggle quietly as we watch them together. They really are perfect for each other. While Jason is talking to Pam, the doctor walks into the room. I get out of the bed and stand next to Sookie, taking her hand. She grips it and we all wait, holding our breaths to hear the news of the newest member of the Stackhouse family. The doctor clears his throat and Jason tightens his hold on Pam's hand.

"It looks good. He wasn't getting enough oxygen while he was inside the womb, but he's fine now and he's definitely getting enough air. He's actually getting pretty hungry now." The doctor tells all of us.

We all simultaneously sigh in relief, and laugh as we hugged each other. The doctor left the room and Sookie and I sit down on the chairs provided for patient's guests.

"That's good! Now all you have to do is think of a name for him." Sookie says to them.

Pam smiles shyly. "We already have thought of a name. We want to name him Eric."

I look at her as she says my name...I gasp as she continue to speak.

"Eric Hoyton Stackhouse, but we'll call him Hoyt for short." She finishes.

I can only smile at my sister, excited that they want to name their son after me. I hug her and Jason, then Sookie and I get ready to leave the hospital to let the happy couple have a few hours alone.

We head to the car, goofy smiles across both of our faces, still holding each other's hand. I reluctantly let go as we reach the car, as we open the doors and get inside. Just as we are pulling out of the parking spot, Sookie's phone rang.

"Hi Bill." She answers. I grit my teeth; I hate that guy. I sit beside her, silently listening to her side of the conversation.

"Pam is okay, so is the baby. Yeah, it's a he and his name is Eric Hoyton Stackhouse, but he's going to be called Hoyt for short....I'm with Eric and we're headed towards his house....wait...what? No! Oh come one...Bill, that's crazy! What? Okay... No... Well, I…You know what? That's it! I will talk to you tomorrow!" She snaps the phone closed, ending her conversation abruptly..

I look at her and she's just staring straight ahead. We arrive at my house and she walks inside, plopping herself down on the couch. I sit down on one of the recliners which are right in front of her. Now, I think, is the time to tell her how I feel.

"Whatever you've got to say, it can wait." She says icily to me.

"No it can't." I reply. She looks at me curiously.

"Listen, Eric, I'm not…" I put my hand up to silence her.

"I know you don't want to talk, but I have to say this Sook. The first time I saw you, I thought that you were beautiful and a great girl. Then I became your best friend and I just fell for you but I didn't realize it until Tara's wedding. I wanted to tell you there, but I just couldn't. Then you met Bill and I thought I'd never have my chance again. Until now...I see how he treats you, and I can't stand it anymore. Sookie, I love you, always have and always will. Don't marry Bill...Marry Me." I plead, laying my heart on the line to her.

She looks at me, tears welling in her eyes as she smiles at me. I lean in close and kiss her. She returns the kiss with such a passion, that I thought I couldn't keep up with her, but I do. I break the kiss and walk us back to my room, holding her hand.

I sit on my bed and pull her on top of me, her legs on either side of my body. We kiss again and only stop long enough to take each other's shirts off. I unbutton my jeans, ready to slide them off, when she stops me. She starts pulling herself away from me. I frown at her, confusion written across my face.

"Tell me again." She says quietly.

I smile. "I love you. I love your body and your soul. I love your mind and your personality, all of you. I love you Sooks...always and forever."

She smiles and kisses me. "Show me...show me how much."

And I do...all night.

* * *

The next morning, I wake up with Sookie in my arms, still fast asleep. I smile at her and think about our night of passion. I decide to get up and make her some breakfast. It will be a celebration breakfast, since we are together now. I get up gently, leaving Sookie to sleep.

I put some pants on and make my way to the kitchen. I turn on the stereo and the song "You Shook Me All Night Long" by ACDC was playing. I turn up the volume, careful not to wake Sookie, but loud enough for me to sing along with.

"Yeah, you...shook me all night long." I sing along as I fire up the fry-pan and add some bacon. I start to whisk some eggs when I notice Sookie watching me, sitting at the table. She is smiling, but she looks like she wants to say something to me. I frown, turning off the stereo and the heat for the fry-pan.

I sit down at the table across from her, looking into her eyes, facing her.

She sighs heavily and says the one thing that will tear me apart. "Last night...was a mistake."

I frown. I can't have heard her correctly, so I ask her, "What?"

"I said that last night was a mistake and it shouldn't have happened, Eric. I'm getting married!" She said.

My heart sinks to the bottom of my chest. "But-"

She holds up her hand. "Last night...we have to swear never to tell anyone...Okay? We take this secret to our graves...Now, we'll still be best friends, because you're my maid of honour, but that's it. No more getting together. I'm getting married and you're my best friend and maid of honour....that's it." She sounds like she's trying to convince herself, more so than trying to explain things to me.

She then gets up, grabs her bag and leaves me sitting here alone. I can only sit in my seat and watch her go. I should follow her, kiss her furiously, and I tell her she is meant to be with me, but I don't.

I just let her leave...stupid, fuckin' idiot that I am.


	12. Chapter 12: Choices

**Disclaimer's Note: I own nothing, the lovely Miss Harris does...**

**A big huge thank you to Miss SassyVampMama, as she is my beta reader and ma girl....you rock!!!**

**This chapter is from Sookie's POV...**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Twelve

**Sookie's POV**

Its two weeks before the day of my wedding and I haven't heard from Eric...since the morning I walked out on him after a night I'll never forget. I think back to that night, and the next morning, and I feel that familiar pain wash over me once again.

_No man has ever made love to me like that before. I could tell that is wasn't just a quick fuck for him, but something much, much deeper. I knew at the time that it was wrong for me to sleep with him when I was already engaged, but good God I wanted to. I needed to show Eric just how much I cared for him. He gave me so much pleasure that night, all I wanted to do was stay in his arms forever, but I couldn't. Instead, my dumb ass decided to let him down; telling him that we were just friends, even though I really wanted to be with him._

_I don't know why I let him down like that. I should have just given into my feelings and stayed with him forever...but I didn't. Instead I let him down, painfully, and I don't know why. My heart is screaming for Eric, but my head is being all sensible and good, which I hate._

_I would love to follow my heart and be with Eric. He told me he loves me and my heart leapt for joy. I have always wanted to hear him to say that to me. Then he began kissing me, caressing me...showing me how much he loved me. But my brain, my over-protective brain, told me I should stay with Bill, since it is the "right" thing to do. So, as usual, my head won over my heart. Stupid sensible Sookie, who never wanted to hurt anybody. But I did hurt someone; I hurt the one man that I truly loved._

I am supposed to be getting my final dress fitting done today, but instead, I'm sitting on a barstool, having a drink at Merlotte's. I'm waiting for Eric to start work, figuring that he can't avoid me this way.

Arlene is the daytime bartender and a genuinely nice lady. She has two kids and works two jobs to make ends meet. Apart from being a bartender here at Merlotte's, she also works at night as a bartender for a night club called "Club Dead". It's some fantasy bar that I rarely go to, and it has a reputation for being a place that gangs hung out at.

I'm sipping my 'Tequila Sunrise' when Eric walks in. I see him seconds before he spots me. He hurriedly ducks into the back office and I dash into it after him. He's putting his backpack into the employee cabinet, when I close the door behind me and lean against the wall. He violently slams the drawer shut, causing a loud bang, making me jump a bit. I hold my breath and wait for him to say something.

"You know, I had hopes for us. I wanted to marry you, have a family with you and just to be able to love you. But no, I gave you everything I had, and you said 'no'. You didn't want that with me, you only wanted me to be your best friend. Oh yeah, and to be your maid of honour. That's all..." he says to me, pain echoing from every syllable. He finally turns around and looked at me.

The emotions I see in his face shatter my heart. There is an equal mixture of pain and anger; along with a bit of something else, something that I can only hope is his remaining love for me, shining through his unshed tears. I try to plead with him with my eyes. I hurt him, and I want him to forgive me, but I know that it isn't going to happen easily.

"Eric, I…" I start to say something, anything, but the words won't come.

He shakes his head in dismay. "No words...what, you can't say anything? No. Well Sookie, you don't have to worry about me messing up your perfect wedding to the perfect man, not anymore."

I frown, more than a little confused now. "What do you mean?"

He sighs, clearly frustrated. "You know, that job offer I got for the Gold Coast; the teaching job?"

I nod; my fear of never being able to tell him how I feel increasing every second. If he leaves, he will never know how I feel; he'll never know that my head was controlling me, telling me to do the "right" thing at the time.

He continues, cruelly spitting his venomous words in my direction. "I'm gonna take it. That way, I'm out of your hair and out of your life for good. You'll never have to see me again, and you can have your prefect life with Bill. Have a nice life, Sookie."

He walks out of the office, slamming the door on his way out. I fall to the floor, tears streaming down my face as I replay the scene over and over again in my head. Only then do I realize that I have let him go without telling him the truth, or even simply explaining to him that my head was being stupid but that my heart desperately wants to be with him.

_Why can't I ever just choose my heart over my head? I want to go after him and tell him that I love him. But instead, I just sit on the floor crying to myself, and I tell myself over and over again that I have lost the love of my life._

* * *

Coming home, I'm ready for yet another night alone with the T.V as my only company. Bill always seems to be working late, and tonight is no different. I arrive home and head straight for the couch. I sit down and turn on the TV, and the movie "My Best's Friend's Wedding" is on. It stars Julia Roberts, and is about a woman who tries to stop her best friend's wedding, after she realizes that she is in love with him. I couldn't help but notice that the storyline is eerily similar to my life. The only thing that is different here is that I am the Michael character and Eric is Julia's character.

I start to think about Eric, and my own stupidity. If I would have just followed my heart instead of my head, and told him the truth, I could be with Eric. I would never have to be alone ever again. I know that Bill loves me, but he also loves the idea of me as the perfect little house wife, in a perfect little home, in a perfect little family, in a perfect little life. It is a perfect little dream, for him, but not for me. Eric is different. He loves me for who I was and he has supported me in every choice I have ever made, even if he thinks I'm making a huge mistake.

I know it's the wrong choice to stay with Bill and not Eric._ Go to Eric!_ I scream at myself. I can't though, because for some reason, my head always wins. In a way, what's done has been done though, because he has turned away from me. He is moving away, which means he must not love me, at least not anymore since I hurt him so badly.

_I knew that my life could be different with Eric. He would be gentle, kind and loving. When we had children, he would be a great father. I could see it now; a house with three bedrooms, two kids and a loving relationship that would never end. _

But who am I kidding? Eric has turned his back on me now and I can't help but feel the guilt that is taking over my emotions. I need to talk to somebody...fast.

I picked up my phone and dial.

After a few rings, a male voice answers. "Hello?"

"Hey, it's Sookie. I've fucked up, real bad. Can you meet me at my house?" I ask him.

"Oh honey... sure. I'll be there. See you in 10." He says and hangs up.

I put my phone back down and wait for my guest to arrive.

* * *

Lafayette is sitting on my couch with a cup of tea in his hand. He came over straight away when I phoned him, and I tell him everything. I tell him all about Eric, my feelings and the fact that I may never see him again...also that he will never know how I truly feel about him.

Lafayette is understanding and is quiet as I tell him about the events that have unfolded over the past few days. He now knows everything.

"So you slept with him?" he asks, though he already knows the answer.

I nod. "And it was...loving...you know? I mean with Bill, its fast, forced and never much fun. But with Eric, it was loving, passionate and lots of fun."

"Well, the only thing I can say is that you need to tell him, Sweetie...or you're gonna spend the rest of your life with Boring Bill." He predicts.

I gasp, "Why do people not like him? He's really quite nice when people get to know him."

He looks at me sharply, "I thought it was Eric you're in love with....Now you're sticking up for Bill?"

I sigh, frustrated with the whole situation. "I can't just tell Eric...and I can't just break Bill's heart."

Lafayette sighs as well. "Oh...Sweet Sensible Sookie… You need to stop following your head. For once, just follow your heart and stop trying to do the right thing. The right thing now is to follow that heart and win the man of your dreams back. He'll be so happy that you love him he will forget the harsh words you say. In fact, call him...Now."

I shake my head sadly. "No. He has made his choice. He's going down south and he'll never see me again."

Lafayette takes a deep breath. "Oh, Sookie. When are you ever going to learn to follow your heart and not your head?"

I sigh once more, and shake my head. "Probably never."


	13. Chapter 13: New Beginnings

**Disclaimer's Note: I own nothing, the lovely Miss Harris does...**

**A big huge thank you to Miss Sassy****v****amp****m****ama, as she is my beta reader and ma girl....you rock!! *bows to the imaginary figure watching me type* I bow to the goddess, and thank her....**

**Also, this chapter is dedicated to the ANZAC Soldiers who gave their lives on the 25th of April 1915 in Gallipoli...**

**"They shall grow not old, as we that are left to grow old:**

**Age shall not weary them, nor the years condemn.**

**At the going down of the sun and in the morning,**

**We Shall Remember Them"**

**Lest We Forget**

**This chapter is from Eric's POV...**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 13

I am still packing some of the last minute stuff I own into boxes. Moving to the Gold Coast and getting this teaching job is going to be a plus in my life, I hope. Teaching mechanics to a bunch of rowdy high school students was just the thing I need. High school is by definition full of drama, relationships and tons of new people. A change of scenery, and the anticipation of drama, is exactly what I need to get my mind off of Sookie.

I continue to pack and load boxes into the truck I have hired for my move down to the Gold Coast. Sam is giving me a hand by helping me sell my furniture and various other unneeded household items, since I brought a little townhouse, thanks to my parents and some of the money I had saved which is already furnished. The townhouse has two bedrooms, one bathroom and a nice sized kitchen. From what I saw in the photographs, the exterior of the house has been painted a nice neutral cream colour with burgundy and black accents and trim work. The furniture was new and the kitchen has been updated. It seems like it will be perfect and it's close to the high school.

The only things that I need to take with me are my clothes, linens, towels, books, DVD's, TV, DVD player and my wonderful couch, not to mention all the other little stuff that I need every day. I wouldn't go anywhere without my couch, I love it so much. _Just thinking about it brought back a lot of memories, including when Sookie and I kissed, which led to... No, I will not think about her and what happened between us that night._

Sam is being nice about the whole thing, helping me with the move and such. I know he doesn't want me to move so far away, but I feel like I have to. I don't want to be here anymore because everything reminds me of her and what I can never have. I am leaving Townsville, and everyone and everything I have ever known, all because of Sookie, and Sam doesn't want me to.

Her wedding is only a week and a half away, and hopefully by then I will have gotten settled into my new place. I'm hoping that by that time I will have met some new people to socialise with. I knew I can't have too much extra time, so I won't be able to stop and think about Sookie. I know that it's pointless. I mean, I told her how I felt about her, kissed her and made love to her, only to have her reject me. She doesn't want to be with me, she wants to be with Bill. She's definitely made that clear to me.

I shake my head, getting rid of all thoughts about Sookie and pack the last of my stuff, then load the last box into the truck. I wave to Sam, who is driving the truck so that I can drive my car, even Mia is tagging along. They would have liked to have been able to stay for a few nights in the Gold Coast, but since they are in the Sookie's wedding, they have to get back right away. Mia looked lovely with her small bump. Pregnancy seems to suit her and I know Sam is excited about being a dad.

"You ready to go?" I ask, as they approach me.

"Yeah, just waiting for Mia to finish in the bathroom... You know, she spent nearly all morning in there so far." Sam says, as Mia gave him a glare.

I chuckle to myself and get into my car. Sam and Mia get into the truck and we take off, driving towards the highway, on our way to the Gold Coast. I sigh sadly as I mentally say good-bye to Sookie once and for all.

* * *

After a couple of days of driving, sleeping in motels, and seeing some of the sights, we arrive in Gold Coast. We find my townhouse and start unloading the boxes and stuff. After a few hours, everything is unpacked, but not one of us is ready to say goodbye yet. Just before Sam and Mia have to leave, we make some lunch together, trying to bide our time until our farewells. Then, too soon, it's time for Sam and Mia to go. We walk together to the street, where the truck is parked. When we get there, I hug Sam and Mia. Mia gives me a kiss on the cheek.

"Be careful. Please ring us when you can." Mia says, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Yeah of course!" I assure her, my eyes starting to glisten as well.

Sam takes a deep breath. "You're gonna be in Townsville when the baby's born, right?"

I nod. "Yeah, of course...hey...look after each other...You see that Sam? Mia is happy, so take care of each other."

Sam nods, patting me on the shoulder. Mia leans in for one last hug and together, she and Sam get in the truck and drive off. Sam beeps the horn as I waved them off, trying to fight back the tears threatening to fall down my face.

I walk back to my house and sit on one of my chairs in the lounge room. I look around the place, thinking about how different my new life will be.

_Well, Eric, congratulations, your new life has just begun. Fan-fucking-tastic..._

* * *

My first week went by pretty quickly and I am getting use to being a teacher. Teaching high school students is a blast and the night life here is exciting. Although I haven't gone out night-clubbing or anything of the kind, this city after dark is still exciting. There are markets and shopping centres that are open late every night, and there are some excellent TV shows on the telly.

Today is the day of Sookie's wedding and here I am, sitting on my bed, knowing that in a few short hours, Sookie will be getting married. It's a Saturday, so there is no school, no crazy teenagers of the sort and no other teachers to distract me. I keep telling myself that if I was still in Townsville, I would be helping Sookie get married. I certainly wouldn't be begging her to run away with me, no, I wouldn't do that.

I shake my head, tossing all my thoughts away. I need an activity to keep my mind off the wedding, so I decide to go to SeaWorld and MovieWorld. SeaWorld and MovieWorld are both theme parks and huge tourist attractions. Both parks have rides, animals and souvenir shops. I went to MovieWorld first and had a blast, jumping on the rides and watching the parade where Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck and Lola Bunny all dance around like idiots. Then I went to SeaWorld, where I saw some seals, dolphins and other underwater creatures. Although I am enjoying myself, I keep looking at my watch, checking the time.

I arrive home after having a great day and I glance at my watch once again. It's 3:00pm...the wedding will have started by now. I long to be there, asking her to choose me, not Bill. Yet here I am, sitting in the lounge room, in my two-bedroom townhouse, doing nothing about it. I get up off my chair and walk into the kitchen.

I have to do something to keep my mind off Sookie, the wedding, the whole lot of it. So I decide to make lasagne, creating everything, including the pasta, from scratch. Mixing the flour, butter, milk and other ingredients into dough is a calming process for me. Rolling the dough and stretching the dough to make pasta is also calming, not to mention time consuming. Then I started on the bolognaise sauce, adding minced onions and garlic, cheese, oregano, parsnip and other fresh herbs to it. The cheese sauce is easy to make and soon it is done, I'm ready to begin layering the ingredients together. I add a little sauce to the bottom of the dish to make sure the pasta doesn't stick to it while it's cooking, then I layer the pasta, bolognaise sauce, cheese sauce and repeat. Then when I'm done, I sprinkle some shredded mozzarella cheese on the top and pop into the oven at 200 degrees Celsius and voila! Viva a la lasagne!

After I finish making my lasagne, I glance at the clock. It now reads 6:00pm in the evening, the ceremony would be over. It was now reception time. I picture her and Bill laughing and dancing with all their guests, the skirt of her dress flaring out each time he spins her around.

I sit down heavily on my couch and hold my mobile in my hand. I have the urge to ring Sam up and see how things are going, secretly hoping to hear him say that Sookie called everything off at the last possible second. I start to punch in the number, but then I immediately close the phone up. _No...She made her choice and I had no right checking up on her,_ I tell myself. But I so desperately want to know how she is doing. Even though she chose Bill, I do still want her to be happy.

It's at that moment that my oven pings, telling me that the lasagne is ready. I get up, walk into the kitchen and take the dish out of the oven. After letting it cool for a few minutes, I cut myself a slice, sit down at my table and start to eat. It tasted good, but I keep thinking to myself that if I had someone else here with me, I would enjoy it more.

_Wake Up Idiot, _I yell at myself one more time. _Sookie has made her choice!_

I realise that I was right and that why I was sitting here, alone, eating food when I should be out in the city, enjoying the night life, finding new friends and new girls.

Suddenly the lasagne tastes like sawdust in my mouth and I can't force myself to take another bite. I get up and throw my left over food in the bin, put some cling wrap on the lasagne dish, and put it in the fridge. I decide to go out for a bit tonight, so I make my way to the bathroom for a shower. After a nice warm shower, I dry myself off, put on some jeans, a buttoned up shirt, and some dress shoes. I spray on some of my favourite cologne and head to the front door, ready to go out and finally experience the night life for myself. I grab my keys and wallet and put them into my pocket, and find myself whistling a happy tune. I am excited and ready to have some fun, that is, until I open the door.

I have a guest; one that I was not expecting.

"What are you doing here?" I ask, not sure if I am imagining this.

* * *

**I leave you hanging and begging for more....:-)**

**But I will give you a sneak peek if you review...yes I am bribing *laughs evily* but you review, you get a look at the next chapter....hehehehe**

**Until next chapter, Cheers from Australia....**


	14. Chapter 14: The Heart or the Head?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...the lovely Mrs Harris does....I just like playing with her babies....**

**Thanks to Miss Sassyvampmama for the edits...*Bowing to an imaginary figure posing as the Best betareader* I bow to the sassy of all vamps & mamas....**

**Also, if you like to look at pictures of what characters should look like or what the dresses look like, go to my profile and there is a link taking you to my online ablum...or go to http:// picasaweb (dot) google (dot) com (dot) au (slash)105807220438945543384 (slash) NeverSayNever#**

**Anyhow...enjoy and Please review....if you do, I'll give you a sneak peek of the next chapter...Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 14

**Sookie POV**

Today is the day I will be getting married. In just a few short hours, I will be Mrs William Compton. My head is happy but my heart wasn't. Instead, it aches for the one man who got away.

I sit on my bed, thinking about Eric, and wondering what I could have done to change the situation I was in. I should have told him how much I care for him; but instead, I let my stupid head control me.

_You've really blown it, Sookie...._ I think to myself. Eric left a week and a half ago, to start a new life down south. He'll find a new life, one where he doesn't have to think about me, and how I'll muck everything up. _Oh snap out of it Sookie! He chose his life, just like you chose yours, and there's nothing you can do about it now! _Isay to myself, but I just can't stop thinking about him.

Mia bursts into the room then, making me snap out of my pity party. Mia has already showered and is dressed in her purple bridesmaid dress. Her make-up and hair have already been done and she's here to help me get ready. I've showered as well, and my hair is still dripping water. I smile at Mia, as I get off the bed and sit in front of the mirror on my vanity table, and Mia starts to gently brush my hair. I don't want my hair up for the ceremony, so Mia puts it into curlers. That way, when we take them out, my hair will have some nice big wavy curls.

After about half an hour, Mia takes the curlers out of my hair and starts on my make-up. Since it is a simple wedding, she only puts on the bare minimum, only enough to highlight my face and eyes. She uses a little bit of lip gloss on my lips, just enough to add a bit of colour and shine, nothing to bright or heavy. We put on my dress and Mia zips it up, then she places the veil in my hair. When I finally look in the mirror, I look like the happy bride that I'm supposed to be, all dressed and glowing, and I can't help but frown a little at my reflection. Physically I'm ready, but mentally, I am nowhere near ready enough to do this. Mia smiles at me, trying to cheer me up, but it seems pointless now. I am getting married in a couple of hours, and though I should be ecstatic, my heart is breaking.

Upon arriving at the church where the ceremony will be taking place, my stomach feels like it is full of butterflies and my heart is pounding madly in my chest. The ceremony was originally going to take place at the strand, but I changed it several weeks ago to the small church that my own parents had got married in. As I walk up to the entrance of the church, I realise that I am not ready to marry Bill. I don't want to be here, but yet here I am, getting ready to walk down the aisle. I look down at my bouquet as Mia gives my shoulder a reassuring squeeze. Just as I am about to take my first step towards the altar, the song 'Never Gonna Be Alone' by Nickleback begins to blare through the speakers.

I look up; confused by the song choice, as it is not the one had I chosen. I turned to Mia to ask her what happened to my song, a traditional wedding march, but she has already begun walking down the aisle.

_Time, is going by, so much faster than I, _

_And I'm starting to regret not spending all of here with you,_

_And I'm wondering why I've kept this bottled up inside,_

_So I'm starting to regret not selling all of it to you_

_So if I haven't yet, I gotta let you know_

I hesitantly start to walk down the aisle, thinking about the song. 'Never Gonna Be Alone' has always been mine and Eric's song. There are a few songs that we liked, but this is Eric's favourite and he loved to sing it to me. It reminded me so much of him, and it symbolised of friendship and love for each other.

_You're never gonna be alone, from this__ moment on_

_If you ever feel like letting go, I won't let you fall_

I smile, the memories of me and Eric swirling around in my mind as I continue walking down the aisle. There are a lot of memories of our times together, like the first time we ever saw each other, the time when I lost my parents, when my grandmother died and Eric held me close, and his 18th birthday when we lost our virginity to each other. And of course, the one memorable night that occurred not too long ago...the night where he revealed his true feelings for me and had asked me to marry him instead of Bill.

_When all hope is gone, I know that you can carry on_

_We're gonna see the world out, I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone_

I stop in the middle of my journey down the aisle, still thinking about the past. As the song continues to play, I look up and I can see that Bill is beckoning for me to hurry up. Mia looks a bit confused, but I could see a smile beginning on her face. I shake my head, finally realising why I could not do this. I can't marry Bill because I am in love with Eric.

'I'm sorry, but I just can't do this.' I say as I drop my bouquet and turn around to run back down the aisle and out the door. I run towards the car and turn to see that Mia, Sam and Bill are following me. Mia and Sam have knowing looks on their faces, but Bill's look is pure anger.

"What do you think you're doing? Get back in the church now!" he demands.

I shake my head. "No Bill, I can't marry you...I don't want to marry you."

He slaps me across the face, causing both Sam and Mia to gasp at his outburst. I put my hand to my face in shock, feeling the heat where his hand met my cheek, unable to speak. "Listen here, you little slut, you better bring your fat arse back into the church and marry me." He growls angrily at me.

"No! I will not marry you, especially not after you hit me, you arsehole. Now leave me alone!" I turn and fling myself into the car. Mia and Sam pile into the car as well and we take off. I look in the rear-view mirror and I see Bill still standing there, watching us drive away.

"Thank God you're not marrying him." Mia says. I smile and head towards the airport.

"Sookie, what are you doing?" Sam asks me.

"I am going to the Gold Coast. I realise that I am meant to be with Eric and not Bill." I tell him.

"What made you realise this?" Mia asks.

"That song, 'Never Gonna Be Alone', it's our song. But I wonder who changed it? I was supposed to be walking down the aisle to 'Pachelbel's Canon'." I say, looking at Mia.

She looks out the window. "I just thought you needed a change from all that classical shit."

I smile. "Well thank you for making me realise that I was marrying the wrong man."

Sam laughs. "It's about time you realised it. But how are you going to get down to Eric?"

"I have my bag that is already packed for my honeymoon in the trunk, which has my wallet in it, and I'm sure you have Eric's address." I say to him over my shoulder. I see him smile in the rear-view mirror.

We arrive at the airport and are met with a few strange looks. I realise that I am still in my wedding dress but I don't give it any notice. Sam hands me a piece of paper which has Eric's address on it, and Mia gives me a hug, while Sam simply pats my shoulder in encouragement. With one last look at them, I smile and walk inside the airport, much more sure about this walk than the last one I took.

I make my way to the counter to purchase a ticket. As I am buying my ticket, the other passengers, are giving me looks, because honestly, how often does someone see a bride alone at an airline ticket counter? I'm sure that everyone knows that I'm running away from my wedding. I wish I could've realised that I loved Eric before I was about to get married, but there was no time to change, and I am sure that Eric would love to see me in a dress.

The cashier gave me the ticket and I take off for the gate, as the boarding call has just been announced. I rush up to the air hostess, out of breath, give her my ticket and board the plane. Once again, all the passengers are giving me looks, but I just don't care. My heart is pounding, as the excitement I'm feeling builds. I am on my way to see the man of my dreams.

As I arrive in the Gold Coast, I am nervous, excited and scared at the thought of seeing Eric again. A lot of questions are attacking my brain as I flag down a taxi. I give Eric's address to the driver and he takes off. _What if he doesn't want me? What of he has already changed his mind about me?_ But, I knew Eric, and I'm pretty sure he will be happy to see me.

The taxi stops in front of a townhouse, which must be Eric's, since I see his car in the driveway. I pay the driver and get out of the cab. I take a deep breath, mentally pulling up my big girl panties before I walk up to the door. My heart is still pounding, and it's only getting faster as I approach the door. I am just about to knock when the door suddenly opens.

Eric is standing in the doorway with a look of shock on his face.

"What are you doing here?" he asks me. I can only smile at him. I am here, at last, in front of the man I loved. I feel like I am finally home.

* * *

**I leave you hanging....**

**Until Next Chapter, Cheers from Australia....**


	15. Chapter 15: I love You

**Disclaimer's Note: I own nothing, the lovely Miss Harris does...**

**A big huge thank you to Miss Sassy****v****amp****m****ama, as she is my beta reader and ma girl....you rock!! Check her stories out....they are filled with yummy lemony goodness...;P**

**This chapter is from Eric's POV...and filled with some lemony goodness....hehe**

**Enjoy...**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 15

**Eric POV**

"What are you doing here?" I stammer, gobsmacked at the sight before me. Sookie is standing before me, on my door step, in her wedding dress. I blink and stare in shock as the woman of my dreams smiles and looks down at her feet.

She shrugs. "I realized today that I forgot to tell you something. I should have told you before you left, but I couldn't."

I scoff at her, raising my eyebrow at her. "And what was that thing you so needed to tell me?"

She sighs. "I love you Eric, always have...always will."

"What about Bill? I thought you loved him too, since you decided to stay with him. I mean, you make love to me then you stomp on my heart by staying 'we will always be friends' and 'I chose Bill'. What made you decide to come here and not be in the arms of the wonderful Bill? Did you even love him?" I say to her, still more than a little angry about what had happened before.

"I did love him, but it wasn't enough. And it isn't the same as the way that I love you. You have always been beside me, Eric, and I just can't stand the thought of you not being there. I knew that if I walked down that aisle and tied myself to Bill, I would regret it for the rest of my life. I just couldn't do it. I would have been miserable, and in the process, I would have made you miserable too." She tries to explain everything to me.

"Yeah, that'd be right...well why should this be any different? You left me once, what's to stop you from bailing out on me again? Sookie, I told you that I loved you, I made love to you, and you told me it was nothing more than a mistake. I can't go through that again. You hurt me so bad that I'm gonna knock back on ever going through what I had to go through. It hurts too much. I mean I love you Sooks, but I can't keep putting my heart out there for you to keep tossing it away, like I'm a drongo." I say to her, laying my feelings out on the line.

"My head kept telling me that I needed to be faithful to Bill, but my heart ached for you the entire time. I have been in love with you for years, Eric, but you never once gave me any indication that you loved me in return. Never did you even once tell me you loved me, so I decided that Bill was the best I could do if I couldn't have you. Then you did tell me that you loved me, and when you made love to me that night, I felt like I was home when I was in your arms. I have never felt more loved or more content than I did that night, but I knew that I had already committed myself to Bill. Hell Eric, I was wearing his ring while you and I were together, and I just couldn't be _that _woman. The kind of woman who jumps into bed with one guy while stringing another one along, that's just not something I could live with." She says to me, tears beginning to fall silently down her cheeks.

"Sookie, I love you, but even you have to admit that this is kind of strange. Here it is, your wedding day, and you show up on my doorstep in your wedding dress, telling me that you love _me_. I feel like I'm somewhere beyond the black stump and any second now some bloke is gonna knock some sense into me and tell me I'm dreaming safely in bed." I can't keep the incredulity out of my voice as I say this to her.

"Well, this whole day has been more than a little strange for me too. I was supposed to be Mrs. William Compton by now, but thank God I ran before that could happen, or I might have become yet another battered woman statistic in a few years." She tells me.

"What are you talking about, battered woman? Tell me about it, everything, and don't leave anything out." I say to her.

"Well, I had gotten dressed, made it to the ceremony and I was walking down the aisle, when your song 'Never Gonna Be Alone' came on and it made me stop and think about you. I knew then that there was no way I could go through with marrying Bill. So instead, I ran back down the aisle, out the door and made my way here, to you. Of course Bill tried to stop me, he said 'Listen here, you little slut, you better bring your fat arse back into the church and marry me,' and he even slapped, me but I left him." she tells me.

I saw red the instant she says that he slapped her. "He slapped you? That bloody bastard....I'm gonna kill him."

"Relax; he's out of my hair... I want to be with you now." She assures me and I calm down.

I look at her in shock. Then, without warning, I grab her face and kiss her furiously, pulling her inside my house. We make our way to the bedroom, and I stop kissing her, just staring at her, amazed by her beauty. She is still in her wedding dress and the veil is still tangled in her hair. _She must have gotten ready for __the__ wedding __before she__ made her way to me..._ I thought to myself. But it isn't how she got here that is the issue.

_This has to be a dream _I say to myself. I even pinch my arm to make sure, and since it hurts a bit, I'm pretty sure this is real. I'm really standing here, in my bedroom, with my blond- haired beauty. We exchange a few more tender kisses as we slowly peel each other's clothing off, touching every inch of bare skin with our fingertips, memorizing every curve and plane. It's clear that we both want each other; but this is so more than just lust, more than just a one night stand. This is forever. I reach up with both hands to gently cup her face as I lean in to kiss her and she lovingly kisses me back. The tender touch of her lips, combined with her soft hand caressing my bare skin excites me. I feel as if I am a teenage boy anxiously waiting to get laid for the first time. I swallow nervously and notice the slight tremor in my hands. No other woman has ever affected me this way before.

Once we have removed every article of clothing that was keeping our skin separated, I wrap my arms around her and begin to slowly walk her backwards to the edge of my bed. I lower her gently down so that she is lying on her back. I have waited so long to see her here, in my bed, and I take a step back. I take in her beauty as I look down at her; I take in the curves of her face and look deeply into her beautiful blue eyes, and feel like hers are looking straight into my own soul. I lean down to capture her soft red lips once more, tasting their sweetness. I break away from her mouth and continue on my exploration of her succulent skin, kissing her neck and licking it lightly. She breathlessly moans my name as I continue to kiss my way down her body, pausing to stop every few seconds to taste her creamy smooth skin. I caress her breasts, taking care to favour them with equal attention before I first take one erect nipple into my mouth, then the other. She lets out another low moan as she runs one hand over the back of my head, tangling her fingers in my hair and tugging lightly at it, while her other hand traces circles down my back.

I continue my journey by placing warm wet kisses in the valley between her breasts and running my hands across her abdomen. I can see goose bumps start to form on top of her skin. I allow my hands to glide over her skin as I lower them to her thighs. She parts them for me in silent permission to continue, as if she knows my intention.

Running my finger tips along the inside of her thighs, I glide my fingers through her moist folds, wanting to see if she's ready for me. I feel her swollen nub, and gently rub it as I insert a finger into her warm centre. She whispers that I need to hurry, she can't wait, and I find it difficult to deny her. I notice a slight shiver run through her body as I part her legs further, settling my hips between hers. She breaks the kiss and moans as I slide my engorged member fully inside her slowly, savouring every intimate sensation. A moan escapes from my mouth as well as I fully encase myself inside her tight sheath. I rise up on my elbows, bringing my body up so I can see the pleasure on her face as we begin to make love. She threads her arms under my arms, and then I feel her dig her nails into my back as she attempts to pull me into her. I lean down and kiss her, muffling her moans. I kiss and suck on her neck, knowing that I am marking her, as she tells me _to__ just__ keep going._

The room is filled with the sounds of our pleasure. We are getting close to our climaxes as both of our breathing becomes erratically heavy. We both try to hold off, but it keeps getting harder with each movement of our bodies. Suddenly, I feel myself fly over the edge first as she follows me a second later. She wraps her legs tightly around my waist, telling me not to move without a word. There is no place I would rather be then right here still merged with her. Her finger nails continue to dig into my back as our bodies ride wave after wave of bliss together.

As the tremors slowly subside, I look into her eyes and tell her I love her. She kisses me full on the lips and tells me she loves me with all her heart. I wrap my arm around her waist, and flip us to our sides, facing each other, and we lay there for a few minutes, breathing hard. Then she grabs my hand and squeezes it tightly. I turn and look at her, and find her staring at my face. Her eyes were sparkling with her recent orgasm and I fall just a little bit harder for her right that second. She rolls over, pushing me on my back, and rests her head on my chest. I run my fingers through her hair, gently teasing out the snarls she got while we were making love. She smiles at me and it sends sensations through me that I have never felt before. No words have been spoken between us since I pulled her through the front door, but she breaks the silence as she blushes and giggles.

"What?" I ask, wondering what could be funny about what we just shared.

"Wow...even that was breathtaking and unusual." She answers me.

"Well, the last time that we were together, it was slow. Now that I have you in my arms again, I didn't want to go slow and give you the option of saying no." I say, kissing her.

She begins rubbing her fingers over my chest, drawing designs with her fingertips on it. It sends a shiver through my body, causing her to smile and look up at me. Her eyes were hooded with passion, but I could still see her smouldering desire in in them, and I was becoming aroused again. Just her look and her touch is making me hard for her again. I bend my head down to hers and kiss her. It was a light kiss at first, but then she deepened it without a single bit of protest from me.

After a few minutes of an amazing naked make-out session, I break the kiss and say, "You can't seriously be ready to go again?"

She giggles. "Oh but I am...."

I give in to her wickedly wonton ways with a smile. Heck, I am happy and I am definitely going to make the most of it. Neither of us knows what will happen in the future, but can begin by simply living in the moment.

I wake up to a room filled with sunlight and groan as I realise that it's morning already. Last night was a night that was full of passion and one I will never forget. I look to my side me and I smile at the sight. Sookie is asleep snuggled into me and breathing peacefully. I touch her face softly and she begins to stir. She opens her eyes and smiles sleepily up at me.

"You're not gonna leave now are you?" I ask cautiously.

She shakes her head. "No, I have made my choice, and it is to be with you."

I smile. "Good, 'cause I have to ask you something."

She looks at me. "Anything."

I take a deep breath and sit up. I reach over to the nightstand beside my bed and open one of the drawers. I reach in and pull out a small black velvet box. I sigh and take a deep breath again and turn back to face her. Sookie sits up, a look of confusion appearing on her face.

"I have had this box for a long time now, and I was going to propose to you earlier, but you had already chosen Bill. But now I can ask you." I begin.

She looks at me, her eyes glistening with her unshed tears.

"Sookie Stackhouse...will you marry me?" I ask.

She nods her furiously, throws her arms around me and kisses me passionately. I happily return the kiss. I open the box and put the ring, a beautiful three-stone diamond ring with a blue diamond in the centre and slide it into place it on her finger.

"Yes, of course! But I think I need a new dress." She says and I laugh. She hugs me tightly again and I can only smile like an idiot as I hold her. My true love is in my arms once again, only this time, I am never letting her go.

* * *

**And I leave it there and sadly...it is the last chapter! *jumps behind the couch* Sorry, sorry, sorry!!!! But good news! I have a sequel in the works called "Don't Let Me Go" and will be posted soon... My editor, miss Sassyvampmama suggested that I leave it there and I had to agree because it is so perfect! But the sequel is a goody...I have many plans for Eric and Sookie, so the story is not finish yet! Anyway, add me to author alert so that you can read the first chapter when I post it.**

**Until Next Story, cheers from Australia!**


End file.
